Percy Jackson and the Hogwart Kids
by Lidi999
Summary: When Harry,Hermione, and Ron acciedently transport on to the grounds of Camp Half-Blood they are lost and confused. There they meet Rachel, Annabeth, Percy and Grover. Can they get back to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1: Camp HalfBlood

Percy Jackson and Harry Potter

**I DO NOT **own any of the characters from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They all belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one:

"PERCY JACKSON!" I screamed, "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" Percy came tripping over himself into the kitchen of his apartment.

"Morning Annabeth." He said I crossed my arms.

"Percy you were suppose to be up twenty-one minutes ago." I said tapping my foot, "We promised Chiron we come help with the camp, get it ready for next year. Rachel will be there." I sighed, Percy rubbed his head.  
>"Uh okay." He turned and walked away, it took him thirteen more minutes to get dressed. (And they say girls take forever.) After which I had to drag him out the door and into his mom's car. Mrs. Jackson drove us away.<p>

"I didn't even get breakfast." Percy muttered, I punched him in the arm. "Ow Annabeth!" He cried, I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the hill that Camp Half-Blood was located on. "Bye Percy, bye Annabeth." Mrs. Jackson cried as we climbed out of the car. "Memories." I sighed, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Like all the times I beat you down this hill."  
>"You never won Percy!" I cried taking off my legs spiriting out in front of me. Percy made a grunting nose and I heard him take off.<p>

"TOO SLOW!" I screamed as I reached the top of the hill. Percy came to stop beside me a few seconds later.  
>"Cheater." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.<p>

"I'm not a cheater." I said ducking my head as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing me back to him, he kissed me. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"Come on Percy." I said.

We had just entered camp when a certain red headed girl came tearing across the grass.

"PERCY!" She screamed loudly. I rolled my eyes, Rachel threw herself at Percy and gave him a hug.

"Hem, hem." I muttered.

Rachel broke away from Percy and looked at me. "Oh hi Annabeth." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello Rachel." I said. Rachel turned back to Percy.

"Come on we have to go see Chiron." She said, I took Percy's hand before she could. Rachel glared at me, and turned and walked off. Percy and I followed her into Chiron's office.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth!" He cried when he saw us, he was in his human form in the wheel chair and the old blanked thrown over his legs. I walked over to him and he gave me a hug.

"Hello Chiron." I said, smiling and stepping back beside Percy. Percy smiled.

"Hello Chiron."

"You still got your pen?" Chiron asked Percy. Percy nodded and pulled Riptide out of his back pocket.

A few minutes later Percy Rachel and I were cleaning up around the camp. We reached the Athena cabin and started to clean, I walked inside and picked up spare litter and tossed it to the side.

As I was digging threw stuff, I reached something soft, I yanked. It was my Yankees cap! "Yes!" I said snuggling the cap to my chest.

"That's not wrong at all, loving a cap more then your boyfriend." Percy said picking up the pile of littler I had and shoving it in a trash bag. I rolled my eyes. I glanced up and out the window a flash came from the woods just on the border of camp.

"Percy did you see that?" I asked standing up slowly. Percy shook his head. "Come on Percy." I said leading him outside. He followed me. As we walked I worried, what if something had come to get Percy!

We reached the woods and I could hear voices.  
>"Where are we Hermione?" A male voice cried.<p>

"I'm-not sure." A girl, (Hermione?) answered.

"Lumos!" Another male voice cried.

"Harry!" The female cried again. I took Percy's hand and stepped into the woods.

Three teenagers stood there and they gasped and looked up when they heard us step into the clearing.

The female stepped back, she had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. She was shaking slightly.

One of the guys jumped forward, he had messy black hair and bright green eyes, he looked sort of like Percy. Under his hair half hidden was a scar which looked as though it was a lighting bolt.

The other guy spread his arms out in front of girl. He was covered with freckles, and had fiery orange hair that was sticking up on his head. His brown eyes searched Percy and I over.

The one with black hair was gripping what looked like a stick but he quickly relaxed. "Muggles." He whispered. The boy with all the freckles put his arms down and the girl stepped forward.

"Hello." She said, "I'm Hermione Granger," She spoke with a British accent, "That's," She pointed to the boy with black hair, "Harry Potter, and he," She pointed to the boy with freckles, "Ron Weasley."

Percy stepped forward, "I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." Hermione walked forward towards Percy. I looked at her sideways, by her height I guessed that Hermione and her friends were either as old as Percy and me or older. I stepped forward too.  
>"What are you doing out here?" I said clutching my Yankees cap. Hermione looked down at it.<p>

"What's that?" She said pointing, I held up the hat.

"A baseball cap." I said.

Ron shot a look and Harry and Harry shook his head.

"You do know what baseball is, don't you?"

"Yes." Hermione answered all to quickly.

"What are you doing out here?" Percy asked.

"We are...lost." Harry answered from behind Hermione.

Percy crossed his arms. "Come with us we need to take you to see Chiron."  
>"Who's that?" Ron asked.<p>

"The guy who runs this camp." Percy said he turned and took my hand. "Come on Annabeth."

"So much like Percy." Ron coughed as I turned around.  
>"I will punch you." I whispered.<p>

We got back into the main part of camp with the three of them trailing us when Rachel came running up.

"PERCY!" She cried. I rolled my eyes. "Are you okay?" She cried looking at Percy and grabbing his arms. "Did these three hurt you?" She asked pointing.  
>"Rachel!" Percy cried pulling back from her, "I'm fine!" I heard the three giggle.<p>

"Bloody she is just like Lavender." Ron whispered to Harry. I crossed my arms.

"NO whispers!" I cried. They all closed their mouths.

Chiron came rolling out and behind him came Grover. Thank Gods Grover was still in human form and so was Chiron. "What seems to be-" Chiron asked as he eyed the three behind me, Grover was in the middle of giving Percy a man hug and he stopped.

"Oh." He mouthed.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair over to the three. Harry stood up taller.

"Follow me we need to talk." He said and turned around towards his office. "Rachel come with." Chiron said and he disappeared. Rachel grabbed the three and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

Chapter Two:

I sat on the grass with Grover and Percy outside of Chiron's office. It was taking awhile and I started pulling up grass and chucking it to the side at Percy.

"Stop that Annabeth!" Percy groaned at me.  
>"What do you think they are? Half-Bloods?" Grover asked, I shrugged.<p>

Just then Chiron and Rachel came outside with the three. "Percy, Annabeth, Grover come on, Rachel watch them." I held my hand out and Percy grabbed it helping me off the ground. We walked into Chiron's a stood against the wall. Chiron looked at us and sighed.

"They say they have no idea how they got to be here. They say they were at their boarding school in London and appeared here seconds later."  
>"Chiron," I interrupted, "When Percy and I entered the woods, they seemed scared of us and the black hair one, Harry, whispered a word I've never hear, Muggles. He also held a stick, did you question them about that?"<p>

Chiron shook his head, "Now Annabeth you know that we have had Half-Bloods show up here at camp with out explanation you know that and they see straight through the mist and can get through the barrier of camp so Annabeth they must be lost Half-Bloods."

I crossed my arms and Percy looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine I guess they are." I turned away and walked outside, Rachel had the three sitting on the ground and she was staring down at them. Hermione glanced up and saw me, she stood up. Rachel opened her mouth to yell but closed it when she saw me. Hermione turned to the boys and held her hand out, Ron gripped and she pulled him up. Harry stood up on his own and dusted him self off.

"Well as along as you are here you could help out around camp." I said crossing my arms.

"Help?" Ron asked, I nodded.

I pointed at Harry. "You go with Percy." I said, I pointed to Hermione, "You come with me, and I pointed to Ron. "Go with her and Grover." Then I turned to head back to the Athena cabin, Hermione followed behind me. When we reached the cabin Hermione gasped.  
>"What is this place?" Hermione asked looking at the cabin<p>

"Athena's cabin." I said.

"Athena who's that?" Hermione asked.

"You really are lost on Greek aren't you?"  
>Hermione nodded. "Athena, Greek God of wisdom. My mother." I said as I opened the door to the cabin.<p>

I got down on the floor and turned my back to Hermione I cleaned and cleaned and finally I turned around sweat dripping down my brow. Hermione was sitting on the bed, not one drop of sweat but her side of the room was clean. "How'd you do that?" I asked standing up. Hermione shrugged. I walked over to her, and bent down under the bed, nothing. I stood up. "Hem." I said and grabbed my trash bag and threw it out the cabin.

"Ow." A muttered voice came from outside the cabin. I leaned my head out. Percy was standing there with Harry. "What did you put in that Annabeth? Bricks?" He asked, I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope Percy, but good thing is if you have any brains that hit probably connected them!"

"Whatever Annabeth, smarty pants." Percy muttered.

"Seaweed brain." I said.

"Why do you call him that?" Hermione asked, I hadn't realized she was there. "Err- because he is son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea."

Hermione looked completely and totally lost.

"You probably won't get claimed till camp starts, claiming means when one of the Greek Gods says you are their child, we can probably narrow it down by which parent you live with, mom or dad?" Percy said he looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I had both, but they both died in a terrible fight- I mean car accident."  
>"Oh," said Percy, "Did one of your parents get married shortly after you were born?"<br>"No, my mom was my mom and my dad was my dad." Harry said crossing his arms.

I looked at Hermione, "You?"  
>Hermione rolled her eyes. "How ridiculous! Both of my real parents are alive and well! How dare you!"<p>

Ron, Grover, and Rachel came walking up. Ron ran to Hermione.  
>"Hermione! He had a polyjuice accident just like you but with goat hair!" He cried pointing to Grover.<p>

"Excuse me?" I asked, "A what juice?"

"Polyjuice." Ron said, "You must of heard it Chiron told us this was camp for Half-Bloods."  
>"Uh, it is, but poly whatever we have never heard of." I said.<p>

"Polyjuice," Hermione cried, "POLYJUICE!"

Grover crossed his arms, "Uh didn't have any magic juice, I'm just a satyr."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"Satyr!" Percy and I cried at the same time.

"Part man, part goat!" Grover cried.

"So a werewolf-goat?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Percy, Grover, and I yelled.

Rachel crossed her arms, "You lost your brains some where?" she asked.

Ron shook his head, "Half-Bloods as in a Muggle-born parent a wizard parent?"  
>" A what?" I cried shaking my head, "Did you say wizard, there is no such thing. We are Demigods, human parent and a Greek God parent."<p>

The trio looked completely lost.

"Oh, my, dear, Gods, PERCY EXPLAIN!" I cried shaking my head, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears.  
>I stood trying to think, Percy was talking but I could hear was blood rushing in my ears.<p>

"We are wizards." Harry murmured, I looked up he held a stick, like the one I had seen in his hand earlier. "This is a wand." He muttered something and a flash of sparks came from it, my mouth dropped.

"We ride brooms." Ron said.

"We can make stuff disappear." Hermione smiled.

"We fight an evil wizard who is trying to destroy wizards and Muggles alike." Harry chimed in  
>"What is a Muggle?" Rachel asked.<p>

"A person without magical powers, you for incense." Ron answered.

"But wait, I'm the son of one of the most powerful Gods ever I can breathe under the water and it makes me strong." Percy said.

"I'm daughter of Athena, smartest Goddess, I can solve complex problems without blinking." I said.

"Just like Hermione!" Chimed Ron.

Hermione shot Ron and look and held up her piece of stick and shook it in Ron's face.

"So we do have powers, sort of, Rachel sees the furture." Percy said. Hermione looked totally shocked at this fact. She started muttering to herself.

"I lived in the Muggle world till I was eleven and I know what Muggles are like, I've never meant ones this crazy." She muttered.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry whispered. I crossed my arms.

"We aren't normal human teenagers, we are DEMIGODS!" I cried, Percy took my hand and squeezed.  
>Chiron, most likely seeing us stop working from his office came galloping across the camp towards us in Centaur form.<p>

Hermione's mouth could of touched the ground. "Oh God, oh sweet Merlin!" She cried.

Chiron came to stop by Grover and they broke into whispers. Percy swung our hands between us, watching Chiron. Hermione stated at us and to Chiron and back. Harry and Ron stood frozen, looking at Hermione for answers or something.

"Well," Chiron said after a few moments of whispering, "looks as if we have some new information on our guests."

We all sucked in our breathe and then we broke out in a yelling fest.

"They are wizards..." Percy screamed,

"I think they are off their rockers..." I chimed in,

"Kick them out Chiron!" Rachel cried.

"I say we turn into trees." A voice perked up, I turned around along with everyone else, Juniper stood there. "Hello Grover." She said and hugged him. Then Juniper turned to the trio. "I mean come on Chiron they can see through the mist and they know so much now."  
>Chiron nodded, "Yes Juniper, but see I thought they were Demigods."<p>

"Well they aren't as I heard, and I guess they see straight threw the mist, because of the bushy hair one is staring at you."

"I have a name its Hermione!" Hermione cried.

My stomach growled, and Chiron smiled.

"Ah, it seems we are all hungry we will eat and continue this after lunch." He turned and trotted off.


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Annabeth

Chapter three:

We entered the Mess Hall and Percy tugged me over to a table with him. I sat down across from him. "Why don't you sit beside me?" He asked making a puppy dog face.

"Ok Seaweed Brain." I sat getting up and circling the table to sit beside Percy.

"That's better." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled.

I glanced around, to find the trio sitting as far away as possible from us, Hermione sat, squished between the two boys, she was watching Percy and I curiously, she saw me looking she ducked her head. I leaned against Percy.

"Percy, do you think they are wizards?" I asked. Percy shrugged, "I really don't know Annabeth. They could just be crazy people who happen to see the mist." I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you come up with these thoughts Percy? I mean I worry sometimes." I said, Percy burst out laughing and almost choked on his food. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"You." Percy said taking another bite. I punched him right on his ribs, this time he choked, "ANNABETH! You are going to kill me one day."  
>I laughed, "One day is right Percy." I smiled, mischievously.<p>

"Ok now I'm scared." Percy said sliding away from me. I slid towards him, trying to contain my laughter.  
>"Oh come on Percy!" I cried, leaning over to kiss him.<p>

"You, might kill me!" He cried throwing his hands up in his face. I pulled them down. I smiled sweetly and Percy took his hands down. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"See was that so bad?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Terrible." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy Jackson you know that's a lie!" I cried, Percy shook his head. I punched him in the arm playfully. I smiled brightly at him and then sighed Chiron had gotten up and was starting to round us up. I looked over Hermione's mouth was wide open her eyes glued to Percy and I. I blushed, and stared at Hermione, she saw me and shrugged lightly and turned to Ron. I shook my head and stood up. Percy jumped up too. I briskly walked over shoving past Hermione as she stood opening her mouth, Percy trailed after me.

We got outside and I waited with Percy. I fidgeted moving my hands and feet.

"Oh my Gods! Annabeth please stop!" Percy cried after a few moments.

"Sorry." I whispered, I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He squeezed my hand back.

"I love you Annabeth." He muttered.  
>I smiled, "I love you too."<br>Just then Chiron came out, with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Grover, and Rachel. Grover ran over to us.

"Man what happen to Juniper?" Percy cried.

"Had to go." Grover said sadly. Percy patted his friend on the shoulder.  
>"Okay!" Chiron called, we turned and looked at him. "It seems we have learned new things, and I would like to speak to our guest-" I opened my mouth to protest. "Annabeth please wait a moment." He said, I crossed my arms. "So what are you three?" Chiron asked.<p>

"Wizards." Harry said, he looked at Chiron, "I know your kind, they live outside of Hogwarts, they hate people, are you going to hurt us?" Chiron laughed.

"Boy, I don't know what you talk of Centaurs are quite friendly." Harry looked shocked by this.

"If you are wizards, show us, and not pulling bunnies from hats." Chiron said.

Harry pulled out his stick. "LUMOS!" He screamed, the stick flashed and little bead of light shown on top.

"Whoa." Percy whispered.

Hermione pointed her "wand" forward towards me. "Accio bracelet!" She cried, the bracelet Percy had given me flew from wrist and shot to Hermione she grabbed it.

"HEY!" I called. Hermione tossed back.

"I could of done worst." Hermione said, as I slid my bracelet on my wrist. Ron held his "wand" and pointed it at Harry. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled, Harry flew backwards and his "wand" flew from his hand. "ACCIO WAND!" Ron cried, the stick flew to his hand. "Got you." He said.

"I wasn't watching you!" Harry cried.

"Ok, ok so you are wizards." Chiron said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded.

"So how did you appear here?" Chiron asked, Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other.

"Uh." Harry muttered.

"Um." murmured Ron.

"We were trying to well appear, by Flo Powder, and it didn't go well." Hermione said rubbing her neck.

I rolled my eyes, "Flo Powder? Chiron how do we know they aren't like psychos."  
>Chiron shook his head, "Annabeth you are smart, you want logic, but there isn't logic to this, they showed us the magic showed us Annabeth, how did your bracelet go to her?"<br>"I don't know maybe she tied a string to it or something when I wasn't looking."

Chiron shook his head, "Annabeth they are _wizards._"

I could feel my cheeks getting hot under the stare of Chiron, Percy squeezed my hand. I looked up.

"Ok fine, how do we help you get home?" I asked stepping forward.

"A fire would be nice, but we don't have Flo Powder... So I'm not sure." Harry answered.

"UGH!" I cried, and turned and darted away from all of them, I don't know why but tears streaked down my face as I ran. Stress I guess. I ran till I came to the lake. I sat down on the sandy shore and watched the water. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared. I reached for my Yankees' hat and I put it on my head, I really didn't want to be found.


	4. Chapter 4: Starting to Understand

Chapter Four:

I already said I didn't want to be found, but it wasn't one minute after I ran away, that I heard feet, I turned around and looked. It was Percy, his eyes searching for me. I crossed my arms and sat very still watching Percy. He made a face and put his hands out in front of him and started walking. He circled and circled and few feet away from me.

"Annabeth?" He begged the air. "I can't see you please pull your cap off." I bit my lip, but didn't make a move to take off my cap. So Percy put his hands out again and reached forward, this time he moved forward and got closer to me. I couldn't move or he would know where I was, but I couldn't not move, his hands would hit me and find me. I leaned backwards as Percy moved his hand inches from my face. I held my breathe, Percy's finger was a few inches from the top of my Yankees' cap. I wished some would call his name and stop him or something but there was nothing. Percy fingers poked my hat and it tipped off my head, I became visible. "ANNABETH!" Percy cried, leaning down to kneel in front of me. "I'm so glad I found you." He wrapped his hands into my hair and kissed me. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around Percy's waist. When we pulled away Percy had tears in his eyes. "When I couldn't find you I thought you had drowned yourself, Annabeth, it broke my heart." I could feel tears lap at my eye lids. I blinked them away.

"No way Seaweed Brain." I whispered as I pulled him to me, I kissed him. Percy helped my up and we stood watching the lake. "I love you so much Percy." I whispered.

"Same here Annabeth." Just then there was thumping and Rachel was running down towards us.

"You found her!" Rachel cried, hugging me.

"Yep." Percy said smiling at me, he leaned down and held my Yankee's cap to me. I tucked it away.

"Well Chiron wants you." Rachel said.  
>"Go on, well be right there." Percy waved her away and he turned to me once she was out of sight. He wrapped his arms right around me and kissed me. "Annabeth Chase you are my whole world." He said against my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him tight and then turned away.<p>

"Seaweed Brain, I'm going to beat you!" I said taking off at a run.

"CHEATER!" Percy screamed behind me. I laughed and ran till I reached the start of the cabins and then I waited on Percy to catch up.

"So slow." I said smiling. Percy stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Percy grabbed me around the waist.

"Your mine now." He said gripping me. I laughed.  
>"Seaweed Brain!" I cried spinning around, I pushed my hands off his chest and fell to the ground.<p>

"Good job smarty pants." Percy laughed.

"You won't be laughing when I get up!" I pushed off the dirt and charged at him, I tackled him to ground.

"Whoa." Percy whispered, I lay on top of him. He wrapped his hands around my neck. His smiled up at me and kissed me.

"Percy!" came a far off cry, Percy and I jumped up, knocking into each other and I brushed dirt off the side of me as Grover walked around the corner.

"Oh, there you guys are." Grover said. We nodded. "Well then come on."

Grover turned around and I quickly turned to Percy. "I won." I whispered. He shook his head, and then I grabbed his hand and I pulled him after me.

Chiron and the three wizards were waiting on us.

"Hello Annabeth." Chiron said I smiled.  
>I turned on the three, "I believe you are wizards." I said, Hermione let out a sigh. "And I will help with trying to get you home."<p>

I turned back to Chiron, "Do we have anyways on how to get them home?"  
>"A plane maybe?" Percy chimed.<p>

"Uh, you can't reach Hogwarts by plane." Hermione said, "And if it flew us to London it be hard, we normally ride a train to Hogwarts, and it isn't there."

"Yes and I'm quite sure flying be a bad idea." Harry said.

I bit my lip, this was going to be hard. "Hmmm." I said, "No plane or magic how about a boat?" I asked.

"Same thing with the plane, dangerous and no way to reach Hogwarts." Harry said.

"And we need to reach Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sighed, "There is a dark wizard named," Hermione shook, "V-Voldemort.." She paused like she was waiting for something to happen, "He wants to kill Harry."  
>"And he will kill any Muggle, sorry, human who gets in his way. He kills them even now."<p>

"That's terrible." Percy said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but its my life ever since I was born."  
>I gasped, I couldn't think having that since you were born, monsters didn't normally start to try to kill Demigods till they were twelve. I looked at Percy, he smiled slightly because he knew I could totally relate to Harry, not since I was born but since I had been very young.<p>

"We need to get back to Hogwarts." Hermione said pacing.

I gave her a smile, "Don't worry we'll try our best to get you home." Chiron smiled at me.

"Now that's the Annabeth I know." Percy whispered. I nodded and looked around.

"Maybe we should ask the Gods for help." I suggested.

Chiron shrugged, "It might work, or might not, it might be a bad idea for two different words to come in contact." Percy nodded.

The light was starting to disappear behind the hill. I sighed, "I promised Ms. Jackson, Percy and I be home before it was dark, Chiron, Grover, will you watch them?" Chiron laughed.

"Of coarse Annabeth!"

"Okay, Okay, Bye. Come on Percy." I said turning around.

"Bye!" Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel." I said.

Then Percy and I turned and headed down the hill towards home, hopefully tomorrow would bring new information.


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking

Chapter Five:

We told Sally everything and she listened. "I've heard stranger." She said laughing as she handed Percy and I something to eat.

"Mom, are you sure I mean did you hear me. WIZARDS!" Percy said.

"Uh," Said Sally, "I heard you but how do you think I felt when I found out your father was a God?" Percy laughed, and I smiled.

Sally opened the fridge. "Shoot, we are out of eggs." She turned back around to us. "Will you two be okay if I leave you alone?" Both Percy and I nodded.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Ok I'll be back in ten, this house better be the same. And Percy," She gave him an evil glare, "Annabeth will tell me if you lie about being attacked by a monster." Sally opened the door and walked out shutting it back behind her.

"We are alone." Percy smiled. "Want to go drop water balloons at unsuspecting people?"  
>"Sure." I laughed, we ran and filled up a ton of water balloons. We dropped them out the window and on to people's, walking down the street, heads. We laughed each time they cried out in shock.<p>

When we ran out of balloons we slid against the window. Laughing and out of breath.

"I love you." Percy said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you." I whispered, Percy pulled me to him and I laid my head on his lap. He twirled my hair around his fingers. I daydreamed.

The front door open and Sally came walking in carrying a cartoon of eggs and milk. She rolled her eyes at us.

"Why were there poor people walking down the street, soak and wet, Percy?"  
>Both of us burst out laughing. Sally rolled her eyes once more.<p>

"You two ever get married and the city is doomed." Sally said as she slid the milk and eggs into the fridge. I looked at Percy who winked.

"Well..." Percy said, his mom turned on him.

"Percy close it." Percy smiled.

That night I lay in the guest bedroom, and I couldn't sleep. So I got up and walked down to Percy's room. I pushed the door opened.

"Percy?" I whispered, I stuck my head in and I was surprised to see Percy sitting up in his bed.

"Can't sleep Annabeth?"  
>"Nope Seaweed brain. You?"<br>"Nah." He patted the bed beside him and I came to sit beside him.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Percy do you think we will be able to get them home?"  
>Percy shrugged, "I'm not sure Annabeth, but we have done a lot. For one killed an evil God. I think we will be okay." I nodded as I took Percy's hand in my own.<p>

I'm sure how, but I some how fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, Percy had one hand thrown over my waist the other was under my head. I sat up, and shuffled out Percy's bedroom. I headed up to the guest room. I changed into jeans and my orange Camp-Half-blood shirt. I tied my bead necklace back around my neck. Then I headed back to Percy's room.

"Percy. Percy! PERCY! WAKE UP!" I cried shaking Percy.

"Uh? Annabeth?" Percy asked. I nodded. "Morning." Percy smiled. I rolled my eyes.

After a quick breakfast we loaded into the car.

Today was going to be a long day, I just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6: Decided

Chapter Six:

When Percy and I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Grover was waiting on us. He nodded as soon as we climbed the hill. "Come on Chiron is waiting on you." He said, and then he turned around.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Who?" Grover asked.

"The wizards." I said.

"Oh, fine, they slept here at camp. The black hair one, Harry, was screaming in his sleep, all night. I had guard duty, and he screamed loud I think that's what kept me awake all night." Grover said.

"Screaming what?" Percy asked.

"Stuff like, NO! NO! STOP! NO! NO! Then he screamed "serious." Over and over again. I don't know what he was so serious about." Grover shrugged.

We entered camp, and I took a deep breath.

"Percy! Annabeth," Chiron greeted us, "Come with me, the three are in my office."

Chiron turned his wheelchair and headed towards his office, Percy and I had to jog to keep up.

When we entered the office, the three were sitting on the floor. Hermione had he head against Ron's shoulder. Harry was muttering nonsense words and watched as his wand sparked.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." They muttered back, I felt like a teacher.

"Ok to help you I will need some information." The three looked up.

"What kind of information?" Hermione asked.  
>"Lots, like you said Hogwarts is in London, right?"<br>"Well, yes, but to Mug- I mean humans, like you, it's hidden behind magic. You can't see it, you can't even see the magical district we use." Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you go to this magical district, ask for help?"  
>"Because, it's empty, everyone has fled or gone missing or been killed by, He-who-should-not-be-named." Harry said.<p>

"Why don't you contact a family member?"  
>"Well Harry's family doesn't care, he only has his Aunt and Uncle. Hermione wiped her parents memory and mine are in hiding, it be dangerous to mail them for help." Ron said.<p>

"Oh. And you can't leave because?" I asked.

"Because it is quite dangerous, we believe that your barriers are the only thing right now keeping us safe. Chiron told us the barriers keep monsters out." Hermione said.

"It does." I said. Then I turned to Chiron. "Chiron, I know it might be bad to let two different words collide, but, it might be our only choice. We can't leave camp with them, they can't fly or take a boat."

"Annabeth you might be right." Chiron said rubbing his chin. "Our only question is which God."

"Zeus?" I asked.

"Athena?" Grover asked.

"Hmmmm. Zeus is the king of Gods and is very powerful, he might be able to help. But Athena." Chiron said.

"How about we ask both?" Percy said.  
>"Yes, that could work." Chiron said.<p>

"When can we ask them?" Percy asked.

"Tonight at sunset." Chiron said.  
>I nodded, "Okay then."<br>"Thank you." Hermione said.

I smiled at her. "Don't say thank you yet, we haven't got you home."  
>"Thank you anyway, for trying." Harry said.<br>"Till sunset, you can work around camp, Percy I had a look at the Poseidon cabin, it's a mess." Chiron laughed.

Percy looked at me, "Will you help, pretty please Annabeth?"  
>I rolled my eyes. "Hermione you want to help here?"<br>Hermione laughed, "Sure, we'll be done in a flash!"  
>I laughed and Percy, Hermione, and I turned and walked out.<br>I looked up at the sky, _"Please let everything go okay tonight." _I thought.  
>"Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking at me.<p>

"I'm okay Seaweed Brain." I said taking his hand.

He smiled, "Ok."  
>Then we turned and continued to the Poseidon cabin.<p>

**Author's Note: Thanks to LunaBeth203! Your review made my whole day! And that is why I wrote this chapter! :)  
>And thanks to all the great people, for your reviews and favorites! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Athena and Zeus

Chapter Seven:

Sunset came faster then I could ever remember it.  
>"Annabeth! It's sunset!" Percy cried jumping up.<p>

"Oh my Gods! Really?" I said glancing out the window, sure enough the sun was slowly dropping below the hill.

"Let's go!" Percy cried. We both turned and ran from the Poseidon cabin.

"Thank Gods." Grover cried when he saw us running towards him.

"Hi." I said. I looked up at the sky. "_Zeus, Athena, we at Camp Half-Blood call for your help. Help to get our new found friends back to their home, securely."  
><em>I looked at Percy once I finished, who shrugged.

There was a loud pop, we both spun around. Two people were walking towards us.

"-New found friends?" The female asked, she wore a white blouse and her stormy grey eyes searched the male standing beside her.

"I have no idea." The male said, he wore a business suit, and his long black beard curled as wind blew past.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Athena." Percy said bowing.

I bowed too.

"Stand, Son of Poseidon." Athena said.  
>"Stand, my daughter." Athena said, I raised my head. My mother smiled at me.<p>

"You have come." Percy said.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Of course Son of Poseidon I would do anything for my daughter."

"Thank you." I said.

"Where are these "friends" of yours?" Zeus asked.

"I'll get them." Percy said.

He turned and took off, and I was left with two Gods. Both who just stared at me, both who could snap their fingers and kill me.

"Here they are." Percy said, the three bowed their head.

Athena stepped forward. She stared at Hermione. "This one, I like." She pointed at Hermione.

Zeus was staring at the weird lighting mark on Harry's head. "This one bears my mark."

Both Zeus and Athena stared at Ron.

"Not bright." Athena whispered.

"Brave." Zeus said.

"Not a leader." Athena said.

"Hmm." Zeus said.

Ron frowned.

"Can we move on?" Percy asked. Athena and Zeus looked at him

"Well, yes." Athena said, and then she turned to the three. She went through asking them all the same questions I had already asked them.

When Athena was finished she turned to me. "This could be quiet dangerous, you know that. Our power and theirs was never suppose to meet. We could kill them, helping them."

"We understand that Lady Athena." I said.

"We think we have no other choice." Percy said.

"Think! My dear boy! That is the key word. Have you tried?" Athena asked.

"Well, no." Percy said.

"Then, there." Athena said.

"Lady Athena?" Hermione asked.

Athena turned, "Yes dear?"

"Not to be rude, but I don't think they can get us home, it's very dangerous in our world right now. The human world is actually starting to see this, everything is being caused by He-who-should-not-be-named." Hermione said.

"Does this, he-who-should-not-be-named have a name?" Athena asked.

Hermione nodded, "But if you say it, he can find you and kill you."

Athena laughed. "Silly child, I'm immortal."  
>"So is he." Hermione said.<p>

"So he is a God? Or his he giant? Or even a titian?" Athena asked.

"He is no God, giant, or titian, he is an evil monster, an evil wizard." Hermione said.

Athena nodded, and then she turned to Zeus who also nodded.

"We will try our best to help these three. Bring them to Mt. Olympus in three days. We will try then." Zeus said.

There was another loud pop, and both Gods were gone.  
>"Ok then." Percy said.<p>

"Yep." I said tucking my hands into my pockets.

"Three days?" Ron asked.

I shrugged, "That's Gods for you."


	8. Chapter 8: The Ponies

Chapter Eight:

Three days can feel like years, epically if you were stuck in Camp Half-Blood with Percy, Harry, and Ron. It couldn't be worst. Percy, Ron, and Harry were a dangerous mix. I don't think I would survive if it hadn't been for Hermione. It turned out Hermione, was really epic.

On day three I woke up bright and early. I rolled over, and smiled. Percy was laying on the floor below me.

I poked him in the head. "Seaweed Brain wake up." I whispered.

"No, mom!" He muttered.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm your girlfriend, not your mom!" I whispered back.

Percy opened his eyes, "Oh, hey." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I sat up.

"Whoa, bad case of bed head, Annabeth!" Percy said.

I stuck out my tongue. "Percy, shut your face." I said.

Percy smiled, "Annabeth you know I love you."  
>"Yes, yes I know!" I said wrapping my arm around his waist.<p>

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Should we go wake the others?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, we have to plan how we get to Mt. Olympus." I said.

"Ok let's go!" Percy smiled.

We walked out of the Poseidon cabin and towards' Chiron's office. A sleepy Rachel was standing outside of Chiron's office.

"Hey guys." She mumbled.

"Morning Rachel." Percy said.

"Go rest Rachel." I told her.  
>Rachel nodded and sleepy turned away from Chiron's office. "Night guys." She muttered in her half-awake state.<p>

"It's morning." Percy called after her. Rachel didn't respond.

I pushed the door open to Chiron's office. Once again the trio was curled up on the sofa and the floor.  
>I walked over to the Sofa where Hermione was fast asleep. I rubbed her shoulder gently. "Hermione, time to wake up." I whispered.<p>

Hermione rolled over, she blinked. "Oh hey Annabeth." She whispered.

Harry sat up and slid his glasses on, "Do we go to Mt. Olympus today?" He asked.

I nodded.

Ron stretched, "Yay fun, I get to be hated by more Gods."

"They don't hate you... they just don't like you, much." Hermione said.

"Gee, Hermione you sure know how to make people feel better." Ron said.

"Ok moving on! We need to eat breakfast." Percy said.

"Yeah, not a good idea to face Gods on an empty stomach." I said.

Hermione nodded, "I've read in Greek Myths, Gods like to kill heroes."

"Kill?" Ron asked.

I nodded, "It doesn't happen often."

"Oh, well that makes me feel _so_ much better." Ron said.

There was a knock on the door of Chiron's office. I walked and opened the door. Grover was standing there.

"Hello Annabeth, Chiron ask me to tell you come and get breakfast." He said.

"Ok, thanks Grover." I said, I turned back to everyone. "Come on, breakfast."

The trio stood up. Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We headed down to breakfast.

Chiron was resting in his wheel chair. "Good morning." He said.

"Hey." Percy said sitting down.

"So how do you plan to get to Mt. Olympus?" Chiron asked.

"Not flying!" Percy cried.

"Why not? Zeus is the one who asked of you." Chiron said.

"I don't know, would the Pegasus let Hermione, Ron, and Harry ride them?"

"You could talk to them, Percy." Chiron said.  
>"Fine, but just to let you know, some of those houses aren't very nice mouthed." Percy said.<p>

I laughed, "Blackjack loves you he'll do whatever you want."

Percy laughed, "So does that mean you'll do whatever I want you too?"  
>I shook my head, "Never, you are under my rules." I laughed.<br>"I had to ask." Percy shrugged taking a sip of his blue soda.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not to be off topic, but you can talk to horses?" Hermione asked.

Percy laughed, "Yep as long as it's related to a horse I can to talk to it. Also I can talk to fish and anything else that lives under the sea."  
>Hermione stared.<p>

"Whoa man." Ron said.

I rolled my eyes.

Percy shoved his plate away. "Ok, time to go, lets go talk with some ponies."  
>I laughed, "I'm going to tell the Pegasus you called them ponies, they'll have your head."<p>

Percy rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure loose your boyfriend to a bunch of man eating ponies."  
>"None of them are man eating Percy!" I cried.<p>

"Sure, sure you can't understand their threats." Percy said, "The horse Clarisse rides is the worst."

I laughed and hugged him, "I'll protect you if some horse tries to murder you."

Percy rolled his eyes as we turned towards the stable.

"Uh, huh sure." He muttered.


	9. Chapter 9: Going to the Gods

Chapter Nine:

Percy shoved the door to the stables open. A loud neigh greeted us.

"Hey Blackjack!" Percy cried.  
>Percy's black Pegasus neighed again, stamping his foot on the ground.<p>

"He says hey Annabeth." Percy smiled.

I walked towards Blackjack. I rubbed his head. Blackjack neighed again.

"No Blackjack we didn't bring doughnuts this time." Percy said.

Blackjack dropped his head.  
>"I'm so sorry Blackjack, I'll bring you a doughnut if you help us." I said.<p>

Blackjack neighed happily.

"He says he'll do whatever it take to get a doughnut." Percy translated.

"Ok." I said.

"Blackjack, we need you and some of the other Pegasus to take us to Mt. Olympus." Percy said.

Blackjack stomped his foot on the floor.  
>"Blackjack, Zeus will not blast you out of the sky when I riding you. He asked Annabeth and I too come. He asked us to bring are new friends too."<p>

Blackjack pressed his snout against my arm.  
>"Oh yeah, you haven't seen our new friends." Percy said, rubbing Blackjack's head.<p>

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry come here." I said.

The three stepped forward.

"Blackjack meet, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harry meet Blackjack." I said.

Harry looked at me like I was crazy.

Blackjack neighed.

"He says he is happy to meet you." Percy said.

"Ok then." Hermione said.

"Will you help us Blackjack?" Percy asked.

Blackjack nodded.

"Yay!" I cried.

Blackjack neighed.  
>"He says he'll go wake the others." Percy translated.<p>

Blackjacked turned away from us.

We stood there and in a couple of minutes five Pegasus and Blackjack came back.

A chestnut Pegasus neighed at me and came and pressed her head against me.

"She likes you." Percy said. I petted the Pegasus.

Percy smiled. "Now Pegasus I need you to be willing, you have to take new people on you, you have to trust us."  
>Three of the four remaining Pegasus stepped forward.<br>The fourth stared.

"Blackjack why did you bring one extra?" Percy asked.

Blackjack neighed.

"Oh, I don't know if Grover is coming."

The fourth Pegasus neighed loudly.  
>I looked out the stable window. The sun was slowly rising.<p>

"It's getting later, we need too hurry." I said crossing my arms.

Blackjack neighed.

"He says him and the other Pegasus are ready to go." Percy said.

I nodded, "Ok, climb on every one!" I said, I threw my leg over the Pegasus.

Hermione stared, worried, at her Pegasus.  
>"It's ok Hermione, he won't hurt you." Percy said gripping his hands around Blackjack's neck.<p>

Hermione put her leg over the Pegasus and pushed up.

She wrapped her arms tight. "So these things fly?" She asked.

Blackjack neighed.

"Blackjack says, yes _we_ fly." Percy said.

"Oh gosh, I hope they fly easier then a broom." Hermione said.

All the five Pegasus neighed.  
>"Ok, ok stop complaining! Let's go!" Percy said. The Pegasus stepped forward, and dashed out the stable doors.<p>

Outside the stable doors was Chiron and Grover.

Blackjack neighed.

Grover laughed, "Nice to see you to Blackjack."

Blackjack neighed again.

"No, no Blackjack the Gods didn't invite me." Grover said.

Chiron looked off to the side. "Percy, it's time to leave."  
>Percy nodded, he looked at me. "Ready?" He asked.<p>

I smiled, "Let's go!"  
>The Pegasus neighed loudly.<p>

We rose in the air, Hermione cried out. Harry cheered.

The wind rushed past my face. I smiled.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy screamed, flying to my side.

Blackjack neighed.

"Want to jump on? Blackjack said he can carry us both." Percy said.

I looked at Blackjack, "You sure?"  
>Blackjack neighed and gave me the evil eye.<p>

"He says if you think he can't he'll drop you out of the sky."  
>I laughed. "Fine, fine, fine, I'm climbing on." I said.<p>

To tell you, changing Pegasus in the sky like fifty feet off the ground isn't easy. At all.

"Blackjack! Stay still!" I cried as I tried to swing my legs over.

Blackjack neighed, it was a mean neigh.  
>"I'm not translating it." Percy said gripping my wrist.<br>"Good." I said, I jumped over.

Percy gripped my wrist tight, so I didn't fall.

Blackjack neighed.  
>"BLACKJACK THAT WAS MEAN!" Percy said.<p>

I stared, because it is very strange when your boyfriend is having a one way conversation with a HORSE!  
>I wrapped my arms around Percy's waist. I leaned against his shoulder.<p>

"So what's up?" Percy asked.

"Uh, I would say the sky, but us." I laughed.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Annabeth that wasn't funny."  
>I smiled. "It so was!" I cried.<p>

Percy shook his head.

"HOW MUCH FATHER?" Ron called over the wind, I turned around to look.

"Not much!" I cupped my hands around my mouth.

Hermione looked sick. "Uh can we hurry up?" She asked.

Blackjack neighed.

"Blackjack says, He is moving at top speed."

Hermione stuck out her tongue.  
>"Don't worry Hermione we'll be there soon." I said.<br>Harry looked down, "Uh guys I think the Pegasus are flying the wrong way this looks like New York City."  
>I laughed. "They are flying the right way, Mt. Olympus is located on the six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building."<p>

"Uh, last I read the six hundredth floor isn't a floor of the Empire State Building." Hermione said.

I laughed, "Everything in our world is hidden to humans. They can't see a lot of what we see." I shrugged.

"Oh, ok then." Hermione said.

I looked down, we sure enough were flying over New York city.

"Not long till we face the Gods, _again._" Percy said.

I leaned against him. "I'll be here for you, just like I was last time. I love you Percy."  
>"I love you too Annabeth." Percy said. He tapped Blackjack's neck.<p>

I smiled, "Don't worry Percy. It will be ok." I said.

Percy shrugged. "Gods are a scary thing."

"I know, I know Percy." I wrapped my arms tight around his waist.

"Thanks Annabeth." Percy whispered.

I nodded.  
>And as the city of New York started to flash below us, I sighed. <p>


	10. Chapter 10: Mt Olympus

Chapter Ten:

"Land here Blackjack!" Percy called over the wind. Blackjack flipped his mane.  
>I closed my eyes, landing was least favorite part. It always felt like I was falling.<p>

"Annabeth?" I opened my eyes. Percy was standing on the ground, holding his hand out for me.  
>"Oh, we landed?" I asked taking his hand and jumping off.<p>

"Yep." Percy said.

Ron frowned, "Do we have to walk now?"  
>"Yes." Percy smiled. He petted Blackjack on the back. "See ya soon buddy."<p>

I smiled. "Can we get walking?" I asked.

Percy nodded and we turned and started walking down the streets of New York.

"How much farther?" Ron asked.

"Not far." Percy said.

"You said that ten blocks ago." Ron complained.

"To bad." Percy mumbled.

I leaned over his shoulder looking at the map he was holding.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Percy stabbed a point on the map, "Here."  
>"Ok then if we go straight then left, we should be there." I said taking off running.<p>

Percy darted after me.

A few minutes later we entered the Empire State Building. Percy took my hand and I squeezed it.

"Don't worry Percy." I whispered.

We walked up to the front desk.  
>"Hello, how may I help you?" The doorman asked placing his hands out on the desk in front of him.<p>

"We need to reach the sixth hundredth floor, please." Percy said.  
>The doorman laughed, "There is no sixth hundredth floor."<br>"We have an appointment with Lord Zeus himself, I'm sure he be very mad, you don't want to make the King of Gods mad, do you?" Percy said, leaning over the desk.

"Very well, here." The doorman thrust a gold card at us.

Percy took it, "Thanks and if we are late, I'm telling Lord Zeus it was _your _fault."  
>We turned around and walked to the elevator.<p>

"Well here we go." Percy said, as he stared at the elevator.

"I've told you Percy, I'm here. I love you. I won't let the Gods hurt you." I said gripping his hands. The elevator opened.

Percy stepped forward and smiled at me. "I know Annabeth, I love you too, I'm more worried about you then me."

I stepped into the elevator, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I said.

Hermione stepped inside followed by Ron and Harry.

"So this elevator is magic or something?" Harry asked,

"Not with out this." Percy waved the gold card.

"Ok, but-" Hermione didn't get to finish her statement, the elevator lurched and shot upwards, throwing us all forward.

"This reminds me of something Grover once said, _Well... sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject Terror..." _Percy said.

"_Oh, look. It's our floor." _I finished.

Percy laughed.

"This time we are fighting, but there is terror." I said.

I glanced at the three who were standing in the corner.

"You guys ready? I mean you actually]y have to speak." I asked.

"I think so, it's just weird we have never met Gods before." Harry said.

I nodded, "Just don't make them mad and you should be ok."  
>"What does happen if we make them mad?" Harry asked.<p>

"They kill you." Percy replied.

The elevator dinged.

"Time to get off?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "Come on."

The elevator opened and I stepped out, and in front of me lay Mt. Olympus, home of the Gods. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Whoa." Harry breathed.

"Yeah." Percy said taking my hand.

"Here goes nothing." I said.

Percy nodded.


	11. Chapter 11: The Gods

Chapter Eleven:

"Well, don't be shy." A voice boomed. I looked up, the giant God, Zeus was sitting on his throne.  
>"Lord Zeus." I said.<p>

"Well, hello there Annabeth." Zeus said.  
>"My sweet daughter." Athena said, stepping down from her throne. As she did, she turned to normal human size.<p>

"Mother." I said hugging her.

"I'm glad you showed up, Zeus was getting worried." Athena said.

"It's all the doorman's fault he had to play twenty questions with us." Percy said.

"Oh Half-Bloods, such drama." A high pitch voice chimed. I looked up. Aphrodite sat perched on her throne a mirror lay on her lap.

Zeus shook his head, and turned to the trio.  
>"Hello, as you should know I'm Lord Zeus, King of the Gods. King of the Sky." Zeus said.<p>

The three stared.

"Zeus, get to the point," Aphrodite said holding up her mirror and running her hand over her cheek, "I don't have all day to sit here, I have mortals to mess with."  
>I rolled my eyes, out of all the Gods, Aphrodite was the one I wish I could kill.<p>

"Well then," Zeus said stepping off his throne, "you say you come from a magical place, hidden from the humans. You need to get home, and it's dangerous for you to try on your own to get home."  
>"Yes Lord Zeus, and we really, really need to get home." Harry said.<p>

"I see." Zeus said rubbing his beard.

"Can you get us home?" Hermione asked.

Zeus roared with laughter, "Girl, I am a _God _there is nothing I can't do."  
>From her throne Aphrodite made a noise that sort of sounded like she was choking.<p>

Zeus paid her no attention but moved on. "So where is it again you come from?" Zeus asked.

"England, London England, but we have to reach Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Hogwarts, what is that?" Zeus asked.

"A school for wizards." Hermione said.

"A school for what?" Zeus asked.

"Wizards." Ron repeated.

"Uh huh, and humans can they see it?" Zeus asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Okay." Zeus said he turned to Athena, "Athena, my daughter, do you have an idea?"  
>Athena nodded, "Lord Zeus, of course. They say it's dangerous for them, it's dangerous for the Half-Bloods, the only option is-"<br>"NO! NO! Athena! How dare you! NO! I'm not a servant."  
>"Well then Zeus, they will be unsafe. You want to murder poor children? Zeus you are cruel. And if my daughter dies Zeus, there will be war." Athena said.<p>

"Athena! YOU ARE BEING UNREASONABLE!" Zeus screamed.  
>"Not unreasonable, wise." Athena snapped back.<p>

"What does she want?" Aphrodite asked, setting her mirror down on her lap.

"She thinks _we,_ the Gods, should take the wizards home, to "protect" them." Zeus said.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Athena, us Gods aren't servants."  
>Athena crossed her arms. "Father don't listen to her! Aphrodite doesn't think logically."<p>

"I think logically." Aphrodite snapped.

Athena gave an evil scowl, "Aphrodite if you thought logically _I _wouldn't be the Goddess of Wisdom."

Aphrodite stood up. "Athena, your treading on thin ice."

Athena rolled her eyes.

"Please stop!" Hermione cried. All three gods turned to look at her, "Please don't start fighting over us, if it's too much to ask... we'll leave." Hermione said.

"How will you get home?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess we'll have to fight our way there."  
>"Oh." Zeus said.<p>

Hermione looked at the ground, "We'll be leaving now." She turned away.

"No wait!" Zeus cried.

Athena looked shocked.

"I'll we'll help!" He said.

"Zeus, what-" Aphrodite started.

"Close it. We will help them." Zeus said.

Aphrodite crossed her arms, and like a mad kid turned and stormed away.

"We will come to Camp Half-Blood as soon as you contact us that you are ready." Zeus said.

"Oh thank you Lord Zeus." Hermione cried.

"You are welcome." Zeus said turning around back to his throne.

We headed back to the elevator.

"That went good." Percy said.

"Yep." I said.

Percy smiled at Hermione.

"Was that a guilt trick I saw?" He asked her as soon as the elevator closed.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know what your talking about." She said.

"Sure you don't." Percy laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Good job Hermione." I smiled.

Hermione turned even redder.

"We'll be home in no time Hermione!" Harry cried.

"Yeah. Then we can stop You-Know-Who." Ron said.

Hermione smiled.

As the doors slid open and we walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building, I looked at the trio and for once, I thought once they were gone I would miss them.

_"Wow Annabeth, that's a change of heart." _I thought.

_"Yeah." _I laughed to myself as I climbed on to Blackjack.

"Back to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy cried.

"Yea!" I cried as the wind rushed through my hair.


	12. Chapter 12: A Change

Chapter Twelve:

When we landed on Camp Half-Blood, I climbed off Blackjack only to hear a scream.

"PERCY YOUR ALIVE!" Grover yelled.

"Yeah, I am. Hermione here is a genius." Percy said.

Hermione turned a deep red. "It was nothing."

"It was something." I said, we headed into camp.

Chiron was in centaur form and waiting for us with Rachel.

"Well how it go?" Rachel cried.

"Fine." Percy said.

"Are the Gods agreeing to help?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"What are they going to do?" Chiron asked.

"They are coming to pick the three up as soon as we call them." I said.

"Do all the Gods agree on this?" Chiron ask wearily turning to look at the sky.

"Well no, Aphrodite didn't like the idea at all. Zeus was a little reluctant." Percy said crossing his arms.

"Oh no." Chiron said.

"What's the matter." I asked.

"Aphrodite may not be strong or smart, but can be deadly."  
>Rachel laughed, "Aphrodite, yeah right."<p>

"The Gods told us to call them." I said.

"Go then." Chiron stared at the sky.

I took off with Percy.

"Do you think Chiron is right? Could Aphrodite done something?" Percy asked.

"I'm, I'm not sure." I said.

_Lord Zeus, King of Gods, I call you to come and take our friends home as you promised.  
><em>A thunderous boom shook the camp.

"WHOA!" I screamed tipping backwards. Percy grabbed me.

"I NEVER PROMISED!" A roaring voice screamed.

Chiron, Grover, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel came running.

I shielded my face with my arm. A flashing light almost blinded me, I took a step back, Percy reached out for me.

When the light dulled down I looked. Zeus was standing in God form. Beside him was the god form of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite seemed to glow, I wanted to throw up. She waved her giant hand. "Hello mortals. Zeus here has something to tell you."  
>Zeus looked dazed. "Oh yes Aphrodite, I have something to say. Wait?"<p>

"Go on Zeus." She said placing her hand on her lip.

"Oh... Uh... I am not going to help you, Mortals are a waste of time." Zeus spurred.  
>"Where's Athena?" I cried.<p>

Aphrodite laughed, "Silly girl, your mother is... busy." And with that both Zeus and Aphrodite were gone.

"Something is seriously wrong." Percy said.

"You think?" I cried.

Something was wrong, very, very, very wrong.


	13. Chapter 13: A Terrible Time

Chapter Thirteen:

_Lady Athena! Please, please answer me! Mother? Mom! Please._

I fell to my knees, sobs rocked my body. "Percy something wrong." I cried.

Percy pulled me into his arms. "I know Annabeth." He rubbed my head, slowly brushing his fingers through my hair.

I leaned against him, "Have you tried to contact your father?"

Percy nodded, "Nothing happened."  
>"Our parents their in trouble!" I said, tears poured down my cheeks, "I'm going to kill Aphrodite! I'm going to rip out her blonde hair! I'm, I'm..." My threats died as more tears came.<p>

"Shhh Annabeth, it's alright." Percy said. He hugged me tight.

"Percy she is my mother! My only mother! If she is in trouble..." I felt weak.

Suddenly the door to the Athena cabin opened, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stuck their head in. "Are you alright Annabeth?" Hermione asked.

"No, I couldn't get in contact with my mom." I said burrowing my face into Percy's shoulder.

Percy's hand rubbed up and down my back.  
>"She is really upset." Percy said.<p>

"I can see that Percy, can we talk to her a minute alone?" Harry asked.

Percy looked at me, I nodded.

Percy got up in left.

"First thing first, were sorry, if we hadn't been stupid and teleported here now of this would of had happened." Ron said.

"And if we hadn't begged for your help, if we had lied or just left your mom would be ok." Hermione said.

"We are sorry." Harry said.

I looked at them, "It's none of your faults, if anyone is to blame it's Aphrodite."  
>"But this is our fault we should of just tried harder." Hermione said.<p>

"Yeah, we should of tried harder, tried something else." Harry said.

"It's not your fault!" I cried standing up, "And trust me I'm going to get even with Aphrodite."

"How, she is a goddess." Ron said.

"I don't know yet... but I will, she took my mother! MY MOTHER! Do you understand the feeling?" I yelled.

"I do, remember, I lost my mother when I was just a baby." Harry said.

"Oh." I mouthed.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"And your mother lives." Hermione added.

"Yeah, but she is trapped."  
>"Most likely." Hermione said.<p>

"If she wasn't trap she would answer I know my own mother." I said.  
>Percy stuck his head inside. "Annabeth are you ok?" He asked.<p>

I walked towards him, "Yeah, well no." I said leaning against him and looking at the three.

"We are so sorry." Hermione whispered.

Percy shook his head, "Hermione it's not your fault, it's not Harry's and it's not Ron's. In fact Chiron wants to see you three."  
>The trio looked nervous.<p>

"It's nothing bad!" Percy cried.

"Ok, where is he?" Harry asked.

"In his office." Percy said.

The trio nodded and walked away.

I buried my face into Percy's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Percy whispered.  
>I sighed for some reason I had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy, at all.<p>

**Author's Note: Oh my THANK YOU! I think this is my most popular story! Uh Ok I know you all want to see more of the trio... and well I'm going to give you that. Next Chapter is from the trio's POV!  
>Thank you LunaBeth203 for you ideas, I was about to give up on this story but you helped me and still do! :) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Trio's Turn

Chapter Fourteen:

Hermione:

Could life get any stranger?  
>For one, flashing into a camp with Harry and Ron.<p>

Two everything that has happened since that!  
>Half-Bloods? Gods? A love goddess? A centaur! Half boy, half goat! Percy and Annabeth!<br>Ok life is insane and all I wanted to do was get home safely!

Right now Ron, Harry, and I were walking towards Chiron's office.

"Do you think he is going to kill us?" Ron wondered.

I slapped him on the arm, "Really Ron, kill us for what?" I asked.

"Messing with the Gods." Ron said.

Harry was walking slowly behind us, I looked at him.

"Harry are you ok?" I asked.

Harry looked up, "Oh, yeah Hermione."

"You sure Harry?" I asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I feel so guilty."

"Don't be." A voice said we all spun around Chiron was standing there.  
>"This is our fault." I told him.<p>

"The blame is on the Gods. They are selfish and stubborn, especially Aphrodite. Don't worry, Percy and Annabeth are smart, they have saved the world many times. Percy already promised me he would solve this." Chiron said.

"Solve this, isn't that a lot of pressure to put on him?" Harry asked.

Chiron laughed, "Percy is strong. I've seen it before. And besides Percy doesn't like to see Annabeth upset. He'll do anything to make her happy."

"Ok..." I said.

Chiron smiled, "Well I have a feeling that Percy and Annabeth will be waiting for you."  
>I glanced out the window, Percy and Annabeth were heading up towards Chiron's office.<p>

Annabeth's eyes were still red. Percy gripped her hand.

"Ok, let's go." Harry said.

"Wait," Chiron said, "before you go, no matter what Percy and Annabeth tell you to do, please follow them, I trust them."

I just stared till Ron grabbed my arm and tugged. "Come on Hermione."

Harry:

Life got weirder and weirder with every second that passed.  
>And yet here I was trusting two people, only (maybe) a few months older.<br>Yeah, I had a killing coming.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said when she saw us walking towards her.

"Hello." I said.

Annabeth swallowed.

"So do you have a plan?" Hermione asked Percy.

"Yes." Percy said.

"And?" Ron asked.

"We are going back to Mt. Olympus!" Percy cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh Merlin's beard." Ron muttered.

I rolled my eyes. More fun, we got to go face Gods, AGIAN!  
>(Wish us luck!)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Percy

Chapter Fifteen:

Percy:

Ok so trying to get your Pegasus to go to Mt. Olympus one time is hard enough, trying to get him to fly you a second time, harder.  
>"Please Blackjack?" I asked.<p>

_"No! No way boss! Not again, not if the Gods are mad! Zeus will blast me out on the sky. And toasted Pegasus doesn't taste very good."  
><em>"What's he saying Percy." Annabeth asked.

"He says he won't do it!" I told her.

Annabeth crossed her arms and gave Blackjack an evil glare. "Then we can get other Pegasus!" She cried.

Blackjack looked at me, _"Boss, none of them will go with you!"  
><em>I rolled my eyes, "Blackjack says none of the others will come."  
>Annabeth sighed.<br>"Is there any other way?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we could take a bus, or walk or something. But the longer we are out in the open the more chance of a monster." Annabeth said.

I nodded, "The Pegasus is the fastest way."

Blackjack turned away from me.  
>"Don't!" I cried. Blackjack stopped.<p>

_"Boss, no, I already don't you toasted Blackjack isn't any good!" _

"Blackjack if you help I'll give you a donut." I said.

Blackjack froze, I could hear him thinking. _"One donut?" _He asked.

"As many as you like Blackjack." I said.

_"So... I could have twenty?" _

"As long as you promise not to eat all of them in one day."  
><em>"Oh Gods Boss! I promise! I'll go get the other Pegasus right now! RIGHT NOW! I really want those donuts!" <em>Blackjack neighed happily, he trotted off to go get the others.

"He said he will help!" I said turning to the others.

"Yeah, _after _you offered him donuts." Annabeth laughed.

"It was the only way." I said moving towards her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain."  
>I wrapped my arm around her waist. I leaned towards Annabeth to kiss her when there was a cough on the other side of the stable.<p>

Hermione was ducking her head, Ron had his arms crossed and Harry was staring awkwardly.

I smiled at them, "Sorry, sorry!" I said throwing my hands up into the air,

Annabeth leaned against me, "Ron, just because you can't get Hermione to kiss you doesn't mean Percy can't kiss me."  
>Ron's ears turned red and Hermione's mouth fell wide open.<p>

Harry started laughing.

"Annabeth! What did you do?" I asked.

"I told the truth Seaweed Brain." She laughed.

Ron's ears turned a little more red.  
>I laughed, "Annabeth that wasn't nice."<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Be quiet Percy." She giggled kissing me.

I smiled, in this time of terrible we were having so much fun.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to New York

**Author's Note: Back to Annabeth's point of view. Sorry I had to write from the trio and then I got the idea of Percy. So... well here it goes! (: Lidi999**

Chapter Sixteen:

So for the second time in a few hours, I climbed on a Pegasus behind Percy. I wrapped my arms tight and we lifted off. The wind once again rushed past our faces, but this time is had a different feeling.

The air was heavy, like it was trying to crush us back to the ground. Blackjack kept getting smacked around by it.

Rain pelted us, and lighting hit a few inches from us.

It got worst the closer we got to New York.

"Should we turn back?" Ron cried.

"No!" I called over the rain.

"Are you sure?" Hermione called, her hair wiped around her face.

"Yes!" Percy answered.

Blackjack neighed nervously as a gust of wind smacked against us.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Percy.

"Blackjack says the wind is getting worst." Percy said.

"I can see that!" I cried.

"Uh guys." Harry said, he was pointing, Percy and I looked.

A huge, black as night, storm cloud was heading straight towards us.

"DOWN BLACKJACK!" Percy screamed.

Blackjack neighed as did a head dive down, trying to avoid the cloud.

"WHOA!" Hermione cried as her Pegasus dived after Blackjack.

"BLACKJACK! STOP!" Percy screamed.

Blackjack neighed.  
>"NO!" Percy yelled, Blackjack flapped his wings. But we didn't move upward.<p>

The rain pelted harder, and lighting struck closer.

"Percy?" I asked. Blackjack neighed louder, the other three Pegasus neighed with him.

"They say the rain is to strong!" Percy screamed.

"Then... were going to crash!" I screamed.

And then I saw a flash of lighting and I was falling. I could hear screaming.

And then everything fell black.


	17. Chapter 17: The Fall

**Author's Note: Sorry for the last chapter being so short! It will be longer this time!**

Chapter Seventeen:

All I knew was that it was black and cold. I couldn't move wherever I was. I wonder if this was what it felt like when you died. But then I realized if I was dead I be in Hades realm and he wasn't anywhere that I could see.

I'm not sure how long I was in the dark when a little shimmer of light entered and it grew bigger and bigger.

Then my eyes flew open. I shot up into a sitting position.  
>I heard and gasp, my head spun.<p>

I turned my head. Percy was sitting beside me, his eyes red, he had been crying!  
>"Annabeth!" He cried.<p>

I nodded, "Percy what happened?"

"Well, we were doing the head dive on Blackjack and lighting struck, you fell off and fell. You landed here, I, I thought you were dead." Percy said.

I rubbed his arm. "Well I'm not. I'm ok." I said standing up, the world wobbled.

I touched my forehead, "Whoa." I said, stepping forward, nothing was steady.

"Maybe you should sit down." Hermione said.

She came to stand beside me. Placing her hand on my shoulder and easing me on to the ground.

I sat, "But we have to get to Mt. Olympus."

Percy pointed, "We are here."  
>I looked, sure enough, I had fallen right across the street from Mt. Olympus.<p>

"Wow. That's a little freaky." I said.

"Yeah and as soon as your well we will go up there." Percy said.

"I'm well now." I said jumping back up, "We need to save my mother!" The world spun and I almost fell backwards but Percy caught me.

"Annabeth you fell, off a Pegasus, your lucky to be alive please don't push it." Percy said.

I groaned.

"Percy is right." Harry said.

I gave him an evil glare.

"I'm so useless here! We need to be up there! Fighting the Gods!" I cried.

"You do realize they are like twenty feet tall, all they have to do is step on you to kill you." Ron said.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that! But this is Aphrodite's doing. If we free my mother and undo whatever Aphrodite did, then everything will be okay."  
>"But can we do that with out being stepped on?" Ron asked.<p>

I rolled over on my stomach, "Would you drop it with the stepping on thing!" I cried.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron shook his head, "No because I'm afraid they will!" He cried.

I rolled my eyes again. "They might be in human form when we get up there. It might make it easier from Aphrodite to control them or whatever else she is doing."  
>"Ok, ok whatever. Can we use magic on them?" Ron asked.<p>

I looked at Harry, "I don't know again your magic plus the Gods' powers might make something catastrophic happen. " I said.

"Catastrophic?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes catastrophic."  
>"That's bad." Ron said.<p>

"Yes it is." Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "How long must we sit here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure it all depends on Annabeth." Percy said.

I stood up, "I fine let's go."

Percy stood up and placed his hands on my shoulder. "Annabeth..."  
>"No Percy! I have to save my mother! I'm fine!" I cried.<p>

Percy looked at me and let go, "Step forward." He said.

I put my foot out and stepped forward. The world didn't shake.

"See Seaweed Brain?" I said.

"I see. I see!" Percy cried.

I smiled, "Well let's go."  
>Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up.<p>

"Yay! We get to face death!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione elbowed him.

"He is right you know." I said.

"He is." Percy said taking my hand.

I looked up at the Empire State Building.

"Gods this never gets easier does it?" I asked.

"Nope." Percy replied.

"Great." Harry muttered taking out his wand.

"Don't use that useless you absolutely have to." I said pointing.

Harry nodded.

We entered the Empire State Building. I took a deep breathe and swallowed.  
>This really never got easier.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Lady Aphrodite's Charm

Chapter Eighteen:

**(CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! WHOOP!**

**Thank you to all the epic people who have read this. I have something close to 50 something reviews.)**

I swear, I've never felt more scared in my life then walking into the Empire State Building.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

I shrugged.

I walked up to the front desk. The doorman looked up.  
>"Hello do you have an appointment?" He asked.<p>

"Since when do we need an "appointment" to see the Gods?" Percy asked leaning over my shoulder.

"Lady Aphrodite says all Half-Bloods wishing to come up, need to have placed an appointment." The doorman said.

"Lady Aphrodite? Since when is she running the show?" I asked.

The doorman shrugged, "Name?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I said.

The doorman looked down at a paper and back up at us. "You aren't on this paper." He said.

Percy shoved his hand into pocket. I knew he was reaching for Riptide.

I shook my head, "Well then you deal with angry Lady Aphrodite when we are late."

The doorman laughed, "I'm not falling for that again."  
>"You'll be sorry," I winked at Harry who understood, "HIT IT!" I screamed.<p>

The trio yanked out their wands and pointed it at the doorman, I jumped out of the way, dragging Percy with me. Poor guy didn't see it coming as the trio yelled a jumble of words. He fell backwards and hit the floor like a stiff piece of wood.

I leaned over him and pulled out the little gold card. "Thank you." I smiled, "We can go on up."  
>The trio laughed and slid their wands back.<p>

We head towards the elevator.

"I was about to pull my sword on that guy!" Percy cried.

"I know, but we shouldn't hurt him and those spells didn't hurt him. Did they?"  
>Hermione shook her head, "No just sort of stunned him."<p>

"Okay good." I said.

The elevator shut with a clang.

We started rising, "Let's just hope Aphrodite doesn't know we are coming." Percy said.

I nodded, a goddess form Aphrodite on a war path was not a good thing for us.  
>The elevator rocked to a stop. "That was quick." Hermione said, I nodded.<p>

The doors slid open slowly and we all slowly stepped out. I was cautious, with every step I tried not to make a sound.

And as we stepped under the giant pillars of Mt. Olympus, I was shocked. It was empty. All the Gods' thrones lay empty. No one was around.  
>"Where are they?" Percy asked.<p>

I shrugged.

"Do Gods normally leave at all the same time?" Ron asked.

I shook my head, "No not normally."  
>A loud pop sent us all diving behind the pillars again.<p>

Aphrodite, in human form, appeared. Her blonde hair was twisted in a braid and it lay lightly on her shoulders. She wore a silky pink dress, and pearls were draped around her neck. She also held a golden mirror in front of her, she smiled wickedly into it.

Another loud pop made Aphrodite turn around.

Human form Zeus stood there.

"Hello Zeus." Aphrodite smiled.

"Hello Lady Aphrodite." Zeus said climbing on to his throne and turning into God form.

Aphrodite turned and climbed on to her throne which was now moved were Athena's once had sat. She turned into goddess form, and I was a lot more scared.

"Zeus, would you do me a favor?" Aphrodite asked.

Zeus looked at her, "What would that be?" He asked.

"I need to go mess with mortals, and I can't carry this mirror with me. It's a very important mirror. Do you think you could watch it?" Aphrodite asked, holding out the mirror to Zeus.

Zeus cupped his hands around the mirror. "Yes." He said, his hands slipped and the mirror almost fell but Aphrodite caught it.

"Now don't drop it." She said placing in securely in his hands.  
>"Yes, yes." Zeus said.<p>

There was a pop and Aphrodite was gone.

Zeus stared into the mirror.

"ZEUS! ZEUS! MY BROTHER! LET US OUT! APHRODITE PUT US HERE! CAN YOU HEAR ME ZEUS?" A voice yelled.

Zeus looked dazed.  
>Percy nudged me on the shoulder, "Dad." he mouthed.<p>

"Zeus? Poseidon why isn't he responding?" A female voice asked. I realized, it was the voice of Athena.

"It's coming out of the mirror." Ron whispered.

"The mirror?" Hermione asked.

"The mirror!" I whisper cried.

"It all makes sense!" Percy said.

"It does?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, of course Aphrodite would trap the other Gods in a mirror, well the ones she couldn't control." I said.

"Like Athena, and my father, both who are stronger then Aphrodite's magic." Percy said.

"My mother is too smart for Aphrodite's charm." I said.

"And Aphrodite was born from the sea, the realm of my father." Percy added.

"Ok, so we know where they are trapped, now how to get the mirror without being stepped on." Ron asked.

Percy looked at me.

I shrugged.

"Magic?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head I don't think magic will do against a God in God form."

"Hmmm, then we will have to get him into human form." Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"But how will we do that?" I asked, "Zeus knows what we all look like." I said.

"Uh... Oh man to bad Tonks isn't here with us." Ron said.

Harry nodded.  
>Percy and I looked weirdly at the trio.<p>

"Tonks is my old teacher's wife. She can change her appearance at will." Harry said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah but moving on now, we need to get that mirror away from Zeus." Percy said.

I crossed my arms, "Got any smart ideas?" I asked.

"Uh, well I was thinking, and if this is Aphrodite's charm it has to wear off some time right? Well Aphrodite must just come back to do the charm again, so if we could some how stop her from doing the charm, Zeus would snap out of it." Percy said.

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess. But can we stop Aphrodite?"  
>"In human form, we can do anything." Hermione said waving her wand.<p>

"Hmmm, but when is Aphrodite not in Goddess form?" I asked.

"When she first appears." Ron said.

"Could you hit her that fast?" I asked.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Cool." I said.

"Now we wait." Percy said leaning against the pillar.

"Yep." Harry said again.  
>I sighed, because for all we knew the charm lasted days and that meant Aphrodite wouldn't be back for DAYS!<br>"Now we wait?" Ron asked.

"Yep." I muttered

"Great." Ron said.

"I know."  
>And with that we started waiting.<p>

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm getting closer to the end... I'm so sad! I don't want it to end. At all! GAH! Thanks to my readers! You guys are epic, I love all your ideas they help me so much. Keep reviewing! Lidi999 **


	19. Chapter 19: Losing the Fight

Chapter Nineteen:

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Four hours...

Eight hours!

I swear, we sat there and sat there and all that happened was Zeus sat there staring at the mirror while Athena and Poseidon yelled at him.

"Do you think she is ever coming back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Percy said.

I sighed, it was getting later and much longer, I would lose it.

"Where can she be that she isn't coming home?" Hermione asked.

"Messing with mortals." I said.

"I wonder if the others at camp think we are dead." Ron said.

"Maybe." Percy said.

I rubbed my temple. "Do you think we could just get the mirror without breaking the charm?" I asked.

"No, not really. Zeus in his dazed way will hurt us." Percy said.

"Oh great." I muttered.

Nine hours...

"It's been nine hours already!" Hermione moaned.

"I know." I groaned.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to get home?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Then no. Aphrodite has to come home some time."

Ron stood up and poked his head out from behind the pillar.  
>"Still nothing." He said.<p>

"Of course not." Percy grunted.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, "Percy be patient!"

Percy opened his mouth to reply, when a loud crack sent us all jumping.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed.

"I don't know." I stuck my head around the pillar.

Aphrodite was standing their, her back to me, talking to Zeus in human form.

"Zeus, my dear please hand me the mirror." Aphrodite said.

Zeus stared down at the mirror and back at Aphrodite. "What is this Aphrodite?" He asked.

"ZEUS MY BROTHER!" Poseidon cried from with in the cursed mirror.

Zeus looked down. "Poseidon?"  
>"THE WITHCH! APHRODITE PUT A CHARM ON YOU!" Athena wailed.<p>

"A charm? A charm!" Zeus raged, standing up.

Aphrodite didn't look scared.

"Why, yes." She said twirling her golden hair around her finger.

"Aphrodite you will-" Zeus cut off as Aphrodite waved her hand.

"Here you go." Zeus said handing the mirror to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiled, "Thank you," She turned around, I dived behind the pillar, "now let's get the spies." She said loudly.

There was a clicking of heels and I looked up, Aphrodite was staring down at me.

"Aw, how noble," Aphrodite said put her hand on her heart, as if I had touched her, "coming to save mommy Annabeth?"

I stared at her, so Percy answered for me.

"Yes, and we came to kick your pretty blonde butt." Percy cried.

Aphrodite laughed, "Percy, how foolish, you're male and weak! You fight my charm. It's useless!"

Aphrodite spun on the other three. Ron was drooling. Harry was staring. Hermione looked scared.

"Harry! Harry! You have a girlfriend!" Hermione screamed in Harry's ear, but all Harry seemed to see was Aphrodite.

"Ginny?" He muttered.

Aphrodite laughed, "Silly girl, your friends here are weak, and under my charm. They are easy to control."

Hermione stared weeping, I mean tears were pouring.  
>Aphrodite pointed to Harry and Ron, "Get in the mirror." She said.<p>

Ron and Harry stood up and reached out for her mirror.

"NO RON!" Hermione grabbed his shoulders.

Ron shook her off numbly, and reached once again for the mirror.

I stared, I think that was all I could do, Percy was sort of freaking out. He was fighting hard, but slowly I could see him losing. Losing to Aphrodite. Aphrodite, the goddess I wanted to strangle. Strangle badly. Aphrodite was laughing, and every thing happened in slow motion. Hermione stood up, her red face streaked with tears.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" She hollowed pulling out her wand. She point it right out Aphrodite and started yelling.

Aphrodite laughed as spells flew past her. "Silly girl."

Hermione let out a scream of rage and dived right for Aphrodite's throat.

Aphrodite let out a very, very girlish laugh and a flash of light blinded me. When I could once again look, Aphrodite was in goddess form. She held Hermione in her hand.

"SILLY GIRL!" She laughed holding up the now giant mirror, which Ron and Harry were still trying to get to, she shoved Hermione towards the mirror. "Forever you can be trapped!" She laughed throwing Hermione like a rag doll, the last sound I heard from Hermione was one cry, "RON!" she yelled as she fell into the mirror.

"Annabeth! HELP!" Percy cried, I turned around.

Percy was standing up and heading towards Aphrodite.

"NO PERCY!" I screamed. I gripped his ankles.

"I-I can't fight it." He said taking another step forward.

"PERCY!" I screamed.

"Save, the, others, Harry and Ron. Get away from here Annabeth! Come back later! I... love you." Percy cried as he stepped forward and the mirror sucked him in.

Aphrodite laughed again, "You are foolish Annabeth, I am to strong."  
>I could feel warm tears in my eyes, "Your power has no hold on me! You evil witch!" Then I dived forward, not for Aphrodite but for Ron. I landed right on top of him.<p>

"RON!" I screamed in his ear. Ron blinked.

"What? What the-" He asked. I shook my head.

Aphrodite let out a scream, "You think you can save him? NO!" She waved her hand. Ron started trying to pull away from me.

"HARRY!" I cried, Aphrodite turned around. Harry had stopped walking forward and had pulled his wand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Aphrodite yelled, and she lifted Harry in her hand and shoved him straight into the mirror.

Now was my chance, I grabbed Ron by both arms and pulled hard.  
>"OW ANNABETH!" Ron yelled.<p>

"RUN!" I screamed, Ron looked at the giant Aphrodite and nodded.

"Uh!" He yelled taking off I followed after him.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Aphrodite screamed turning around, she reached out for us, but we were to quick, I head dived into the elevator. The doors shut and we rocketing down.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, Harry, Percy! The evil witch got them!" I wailed.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking around like he expected Hermione to be sitting right there.

"We have to get back to camp." I said as the elevator door opened, I ran out dragging Ron with me.

Blackjack was waiting on us with the other Pegasus.

He neighed at me.

"Percy is coming Blackjack Aphrodite got him, we need to get back to camp, please, please help!"

Blackjack lowered his head, and I took that as a yes. I climbed on to him and Ron climbed on another Pegasus.

And as we raised into the air, I started to cry, because I hoped so much we could save Percy, Hermione, and Harry in time.

** Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long, I had a history project which took forever, It was my birthday and I got side tracked. But you know here it is now! :)  
>I will be quicker on writing the next one. <strong>

**Also, I know Aphrodite is a good God! I know that! But in this story (It's fiction anything can happen!) she is being evil. And yes I HAVE read Percy Jackson, the whole story. And I've read Greek myths, uh in those Aphrodite is sometimes so evil! **

** Sorry for the rant.  
>- Lidi999 <strong>

** Thanks to all the reviews who understand were I'm going with this story. **


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Camp, Back to Tears

Chapter Twenty:

**Author's Note: If you hate this story, then back your mouse off the review button right now! I don't need to hear you hate. Thank you Lidi999 **

"CHIRON! GROVER! RACHEL!" I screamed as soon as we landed at camp. "CHIRON!" I screamed tumbling off Blackjack.

Chiron came galloping towards me with Grover and Rachel. I started crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Where's Percy?" Grover asked.

I looked up at him, "Gone! GONE! With Hermione and Harry. Aphrodite trapped them in a magic mirror." Tears were pouring down my face.

Rachel wrapped her arms around me. "Annabeth, it's okay. We will get them back."  
>"No! Aphrodite is too strong! She trapped my MOM!" I wailed.<p>

"Trapped Athena?" Chiron asked.

I nodded, "She has a mirror! It's magic it traps you with in! And there doesn't seem to be away out. She put Hermione, Percy, and Harry in it along with Athena and Poseidon!" I cried.

Rachel rubbed my back, "Shhh, calm down Annabeth. Calmness."  
>"Rachel maybe you should take Annabeth into my office and make her some nice tea." Chiron said.<p>

Rachel nodded, "Come on Annabeth, come on, let's have some nice tea."

I followed reluctantly.

Rachel sat me down on the sofa and started making tea while I wept.

"Here Annabeth drink this." Rachel said forcing a small paper cup into my hands.

I put it to my lips and forced a small bit down my throat.

"More then just that Annabeth." Rachel said rubbing my shoulder.

I shook my head and turned away from her.

"Maybe talking about it will make it better." Rachel said.

"Make it better," I cried without turning around, "yeah, sure. It will so make Aphrodite hand over Percy."  
>Rachel placed her hand on my shoulder, "I see."<br>"Do you really Rachel?" I asked.

"Yes. Percy is what upsets you." Rachel said.

"No duh." I muttered

"You love him."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Don't worry, we will bring him home safe."

"I hope so."

"We will."

And with that, I turned back to Rachel and burred my face straight into her shoulder.

**Author's note: Number 2: Sorry for this being super short. I'm flipping over to Percy's POV and else you just love seeing Annabeth cry for hours, I cut the chapter short. Don't worry, I will have a long one coming up! :) Keep reviewing! **

**Love Lidi999! **


	21. Chapter 21: Percy and the Mirror

Chapter Twenty-One:

Percy:

All the way into Aphrodite's dumb old mirror I was thinking one thing...

ANNABETH!

and the fact the second I was out of this mirror I was going to rip all the blonde hair straight out of Aphrodite's head.

Yeah, I know, it wasn't a nice thought. But would you of been nice to goddess who trapped you in a mirror? No. Ok that's what I thought!

"Ow!" I landed with a thump.  
>"Percy?" A voice asked.<p>

I looked up, Poseidon was standing over me.

"Hi dad." I said standing up and as soon as I was standing I was attacked by Athena.  
>"Where's my daughter? What did you do to Annabeth? Why did you let her come up here when you KNEW it was unsafe! Are you brain dead Son of Poseidon?"<p>

"Annabeth should be back at camp. I didn't do anything to her. Annabeth actually was the one who dragged _me _up here. And no I am not brain dead." I said.

"Athena clam yourself." Poseidon said.

I nodded.

"WHOAH!" A voice cried, I looked up to see two figures falling towards me.

I jumped out of the way, just as Harry and Hermione landed.

"That was not a nice landing." Harry said.

Hermione turned to him and then SLAPPED HIM.

"Hermione? What was that for?" Harry cried rubbing his cheek.

"You have a bloody GIRLFRIEND! HARRY! A GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU JUST GO WALKING INTO THE MIRROR!"

"Hermione! Calm down!" I cried grabbing her arms before she could slap Harry again.

Harry backed up.

"Aphrodite's charm is strong, even on me." I said.

Harry nodded, "He's right. When you yelled at me, I remembered Ginny for a second. But then Aphrodite got me again."

Hermione shook her arms free, "Ok sorry." She said turning to the Gods.

Athena smiled at her.

"Is there anyway to get out of this thing?" Hermione asked.

Athena frowned and shook her head. "No my dear, no."

"Someone from the outside has to free us." Poseidon said.

"Were doomed." I moaned.

Hermione glanced at me, "What about Ron and Annabeth?"  
>"Yeah, Annabeth is smart." Harry said.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm worried about her." I said.

Hermione stepped to my side. "Percy, Annabeth is a strong girl."  
>"I know that." I said.<p>

Hermione looked up, "GAH!" She screamed.

I glanced up and almost had a heart attack. The evil smiling Aphrodite was looking down on us.

"Hello." She smirked.

Lets just say, the next words that Hermione said weren't nice words.

"Hermione!" Harry cried.

"Sorry. She's evil." Hermione said.

Aphrodite laughed, and the whole mirror shook, I tumbled over.  
>"So Percy, Annabeth is going to come back? Aw, how brave." Aphrodite said,<p>

"You will never hurt my Annabeth!" I cried.

"You will never hurt my Annabeth," Aphrodite mocked in a baby voice, "Aw, well guess what lover boy, I will hurt her."

"NO YOU WOUN'T LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!" Athena screamed.

"Aw Athena are you going to stop me? Oh wait you can't!"

"Aphrodite, you are a coward!" Poseidon yelled.

"A coward? How?" Aphrodite asked.

"You trapped us in a mirror and put Zeus under a charm, if you aren't afraid of us then we be free and Zeus wouldn't be in a charm." I said.

Aphrodite laughed, "Son of Poseidon I don't fall for those tricks."

"COWARD!" Hermione screamed.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Try to trick me all you want but I'm brighter then that."

"Yeah right, about as bright as her lipstick." Athena muttered under her breathe.

Aphrodite sighed, and glanced at her fingernails, "Well I've got things to do. Talk to you losers later. And by the way, I'm re-charming Zeus now and handing him the mirror."

And with that the ugly face of Aphrodite was gone.

"Here Zeus." I could hear her saying from outside the mirror.

I slid down to the ground, "Doomed, doomed, doomed." I muttered.

And this time no one augured with me. Because for once it seemed we had no chance, no chance at all.

Yeah.. I was never going to Annabeth again.

**Author's note: Gosh, this is a depressing chapter. Sorry, there has to be sad chapters! Maybe, just maybe, while we were listening to Percy rant, Annabeth and Rachel came up with a plan. Maybe. ;) **

**Keep reviewing! **

**-Lidi999 **


	22. Chapter 22: Help Has Come

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Annabeth:

"Where are they?" I asked Rachel.

"Annabeth you have asked that twenty-two times now. The answer it still the same, I don't KNOW!" Rachel said.

I crossed my arms, "Do you think this is going to work?" I asked, glancing at Ron, who, to be honest looked at little scared.

Rachel sighed, "Twenty-second time you asked that. YES!"

"But are-"  
>"Annabeth before you finish that sentence, YES! Now stop asking!" Rachel cried throwing her hands up.<p>

"Ok, but-"  
>"ANNABETH!" Rachel cried.<p>

"No, Rachel. Look!" I pointed, four beat up old pick up trucks were teetering towards us. The horns honked loudly. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Is that our rides?" He asked.

"Their here!" Rachel cried, totally ignoring Ron, as we ran to meet the trucks.

The driver of the first car stuck her beefy head out the window, "You called for back-up?" She asked.

"Clarisse!" I cried.

"Hey," Clarisse said shifting the truck into park and climbing out, "Who's your little friend?" She asked nodding towards Ron.

"This is Ron." I said.

"Oh ok, guys you can come out!" Clarisse screamed.

And then slinging doors open and jumping out of the back of the trucks, all of the Ares cabin was standing in front of me. (Chris was also there.)

"Hi Annabeth, Hey Rachel." They chimed.

Clarisse leaned against the truck, "So Jackson got himself trapped did he?"  
>I nodded, "Ron's friends are also trapped with him. Along with Athena and Poseidon."<p>

Clarisse shook her head, "This would of never happened if that first day I could of just shoved Jackson into the toilet."

Chris laughed, "Clarisse I don't think that is the reason Percy has himself stuck in a mirror."  
>Clarisse gave Chris an evil look, but then turned back to me, "Now Annabeth, your lucky I scare the mess out of my fellow siblings or I wouldn't have been able to round them up as fast."<br>I laughed, Ron looked scared.

Rachel crossed her arms, "Can we get moving now?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah but how to get all of us to Mt. Olympus?" I asked waving my hands to indicate all the Ares kids (and Chris) in front of me.

Clarisse laughed, "Easy answer, the trucks."  
>There was some groaning from the campers, Clarisse turned on them.<p>

"Stop you whining! I'm boss, you do what I say!" She growled.

The campers, nodded quickly.

Rachel threw up her hands, "Sorry but I stop here, I can't go, Oracle and all, if Aphrodite is you aim a question at me, I might break out into prophecy."

I nodded, "But I'm coming with you guys, so is Ron. I have some blonde hair to rip out of Aphrodite's head."

Clarisse laughed, "Ok, but I want a piece to, for all the pain that witch has ever caused."  
>I nodded, "But just one thing."<br>Clarisse gave me a questioning look.

"I call shot gun!" I cried.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Ok Princess."

I smiled and climbed into the beat up truck, Ron jumped into the pick-up bed.

"BACK IN THE TRUCKS!" Clarisse screamed, all the campers jumped into action at her voice and ran to the trucks.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah Princess?" Clarisse asked climbing in.

"How do you get them to do that?"  
>"That? That's called scaring them out of their pants."<p>

I just stared as Clarisse cranked the truck.

"TO MT. OLYMPUS!" Clarisse yelled out the window.

"OLYMPUS!" Voices echoed back.

"Hang on tight Princess." Clarisse laughed.

"Uh ok." I said.

Clarisse slammed her foot on the gas and truck lurked forward.

"GOOD LUCK!" Rachel screamed.

I waved to her, "Thanks!" And then camp was disappearing behind us.

"Let's go kick some blonde demon butt." Clarisse said patting her side, where her sword was hidden.

I smiled at Clarisse. "You know, I think this is going to be fun."  
>"Princess, I <em>know <em>its going to be fun." Clarisse laughed as we sped on down the road.

I smiled, this was going to be epic and I was going get Percy back!

**Author's Note: For this chapter I had to go do Clarisse research, re-read the book and search on the internet. And if any of you have forgotten, Chris is Clarisse's boyfriend. He had gone crazy after being trapped in the Labyrinth. Clarisse took care of him. When he was cured by Dionysus. Clarisse and him started dating. **

**Well, now I have to start writing the next chapter! :) **

**-Lidi999 **

**Oh and thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who it would take to long to name you all. But you know who you are! **


	23. Chapter 23: Off to War

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Riding in a truck shoved in between Chris and Clarisse, let me tell you, is NOT fun.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Close Princess, hold your horses."

"Uh, Clarisse I can't! My boyfriend is being held against his will!"  
>"I thought you were more worried about your momma."<br>"I love my mom and all, but I don't see her a lot. And I mean she is my MOM sometimes she gets on my nerves."  
>Chris laughed, "Percy gets on your nerves."<br>"But not like that." I said throwing up my hands.

"Not like that?" Chris asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Chris, just shut it."  
>"Hey Princess, watch it." Clarisse said.<p>

I crossed my arms, "Are we getting any closer Clarisse?"  
>"Closer, yeah sure." Clarisse said glancing in her review mirror.<p>

I looked back, in the truck bed, Ron was sitting with a bunch of other Ares kids. They were talking to him, he was waving his wand up and down.  
>Clarisse caught me looking, "What's with that kid?" She asked.<p>

"Ron? He is a wizard." I said.

"A wizard? Like magic?" Chris asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, his friends, who are trapped in the mirror with Percy, are also wizards."  
>"So he can do magic?" Clarisse asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Then why is it so hard to whoop Aphrodite's butt?" Chris asked.

"Because Aphrodite has her own kind of magic. Her charm, it grabbed Harry, Percy, and Ron. Hermione tried, Aphrodite grabbed her. I only got Ron safely away by dragging him away. Harry broke the charm, for a second, but Aphrodite grabbed him. Percy walked himself into the mirror."

"Of courseJacksonwalks himself into a magic mirror." Clarisse said.

"It wasn't his fault, he was fighting hard." I said, I could feel tears building in my eyes.

"Oh Princess don't cry." Clarisse said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Good," Clarisse said, "because we are here."  
>I looked up, sure enough we were driving through the streets ofNew York.<p>

And then before us, the Empire State Building.

Clarisse laughed, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I told her as she parked the car.

"Well let's go kick some butt!" Chris cried jumping out of the car.

I clutched my dagger tight, "Let's go." I said following him.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE TRUCKS!" Clarisse screamed.

"Don't forget your weapons!" Christ called.

I looked up at the Empire State Building, "Don't worry Percy we are going to save you." I whispered.

"Don't worry Princess." Clarisse said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What if we can't stop her?" I asked.

"If your question starts with what if, then it most likely won't happen. I mean I could say what ifJacksonbeats me up. But we all know that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Oh come on, cheer up." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse, what if we get sucked into the mirror?" I asked.

"There you go with the what if again! Annabeth it's not going to happen, we are going to go in there, whip Aphrodite's butt, free everyone out of the mirror and go home. Then you and Jackson can live happily ever after."

I sighed, "Ok, but..."  
>"Annabeth if you start that again I'm going to slap you! Come on together, we killed Kronos! KRONOS, the guy who lead to the Gods we have today. Aphrodite is a step below him, easy as pie."<p>

"Thanks Clarisse." I said.

"Your welcome Princess, but if you bring up I was nice, I will grind you into little bite size pieces."  
>"Wow, ok." I said.<p>

"LINE UP!" Clarisse screamed, all the Ares kids ran to get in a line.

Chris stood at Clarisse side, and Ron at mine.

"Now you all know what we are here for." Clarisse barked, "I expect you all to fight to the death! If you fail, then you put shame on the name of Ares. Understand?"

There was a muttered of, "Yes."

"I said do YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"YES!" The Ares kids yelled.

"Good now let's go!" Clarisse turned to me, "After you Princess."  
>I lifted my dagger and walked in the Empire State Building. I was ready.<p>

**Author's Note: No! It's ending. I know I said this like five chapters ago, but I already have the ending planed out. I think I'll do like two more chapters maybe three. But what comes out of the ending is good, I'm going to start a Hunger Games fan fiction and a Jacob/Renesmee one too. :) I'll probably write more Percy Jackson too. What else to say then THANK YOU! Without all of the people who read this and pushed me to write it, I think I would of given up on it on the fourth chapter.  
>-Lidi999 <strong>


	24. Chapter 24: The Game

Chapter Twenty-Four:

The doorman looked up from his paper, made eye contact with me, saw the huge army behind me, and then tossed the card on the desk and hit the floor. "Please, please don't hurt me!" He cried.

Clarisse laughed, "Princess what did you do to make him so fearful of you?"  
>"Ron, Harry, and Hermione helped." I said taking the card.<p>

"TO THE ELEVATORS!" Clarisse cried.  
>We all took off and managed to fit in to the elevators.<br>"Going up!" Clarisse yelled as we shot into the air.

I gripped the handle of my dagger tighter, "Get ready." I said.

Ron held up his wand.

The elevator started to slow, Clarisse looked down at me, "You okay?" She asked, I nodded.

The doors slid open, "Out." Clarisse said, we all took careful steps forward.

And again, guess what we found. Nothing! I mean not one God! Just emptyOlympus.

I slid behind a pillar and poked my head out, searching for the mirror that held Percy. It wasn't there.

"Where's Zeus?" Ron whispered to me.

"I don't know." I muttered back.

"The blonde demon isn't here?" Clarisse whispered.

"I know." I said, stepping forward.

No mirror, No Aphrodite, No Zeus.

"So where is she?" Clarisse asked.

I turned around, "I have no idea. Probably picking off some mortals."  
>Clarisse rolled her eyes, "She makes me feel sick."<br>"I feel the same way." I said.

"Glad we are on the same page." Clarisse laughed.

"She'll be back." I said.

"She better." Clarisse said.

"Maybe the doorman will get into touch with her." Chris said.

"Maybe." Clarisse said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does, Oh Lady Aphrodite some scary kids came in! Come kill them." I mocked.

Ron laughed.

I smiled at him.

Clarisse looked at Ron, "So is this "Hermione" who's trapped in the mirror, your girlfriend?"  
>Ron's face turned bright red, "Well, uh, I it's I."<br>Clarisse and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Ron's face turned even redder.  
>"Oh poor guy." Clarisse said.<p>

I nodded, "Wants Hermione to be his girlfriend, but is to afraid to ask."

Ron ducked his head.

"Hey Ron, cheer up." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

Ron looked up.

"Just ask her, like as soon as we get her out of the mirror. I know how girl's act, I think she likes you." I said.

"If we get her out of the mirror." Ron muttered.  
>"There we go with the IF thing. When!" Clarisse cried.<p>

I shook my head, "Ron we will."

Ron nodded, but I could still see the doubt on his face.

And then I slid against a pillar, this was now the waiting game. A waiting and watching game. A game where one slip up, could be the end. A game where right now Aphrodite had the upper hand, we were under her will, she had the mirror. She had Percy, she had Hermione, she had, Harry. She had my mom and Poseidon. She had all those who we loved.

I sighed and stated at my dagger .

And again the warm tears started building in my eyes. I shook my head, I couldn't cry. Percy wasn't dead, I could save him.

"Princess! Don't you dare cry." Clarisse said.

I looked up and forced a smile. "I won't."  
>"Promise?"<br>"I promise Clarisse."

"Good Princess, I need you tough for battle."

I shook my head, and sighed.

Because, not that I would admit this to anyone, I was afraid I was never going to see Percy, ever again. And that is what was slowly crushing me from the inside out. And it was also why I feared Aphrodite was going to win this game.


	25. Chapter 25: The War

Chapter Twenty-Five:

We had been sitting here for two hours, and I was starting to loose it. I think everyone else was too.

I mean Chris was pacing back and forth. Clarisse was screaming at Ron who kept asking dumb question. And I was stabbing the pillar with my dagger.

Yep, we were losing it, I mean an ADHD Half-Blood can only sit still so long.

I pulled my arm back and slammed my dagger hard into the pillar. I was pretending it was Aphrodite's face.

"Princess are you okay?" Clarisse asked.

I shook my head, "No I am not!"

"Okay..." Clarisse said.

I stabbed the pillar again.

"Am I suppose to be ok? A God is holding my boyfriend captive!"  
>"Uh, I'm not sure." Clarisse said.<p>

"Annabeth don't let the pillar fall on you." Chris said.

I looked, I had almost broke the pillar in one place. "Oh." I muttered standing up.

"Anyone got any idea on how to get-" Ron stared, but a loud crack made us all jump for the pillars. I had warned the campers that this sound meant a God was coming on to Mt. Olympus.

I poked my head from around and the corner and took a deep breath, Aphrodite and Zeus, both in human form, were walking towards their thrones. Aphrodite had the handle of the golden mirror in her hand.

Aphrodite was laughing, "Oh Son of Poseidon you amuse so."  
>Aphrodite was talking to Percy! PERCY!<p>

"Percy!" I whispered to Clarisse. Clarisse nodded.

"We have to stop them before they turn into God form." Chris whispered.

"On three!" Clarisse forcefully whispered.

The Ares kids held up their weapons. Ron pulled his wand from his side. I held out my dagger. Clarisse nodded.

"One... Two..." Clarisse took a deep breath, "THREE!" She screamed. I jumped forward.

"What the?" Aphrodite cried, turning around, only to be hit by the first wave of Ares kids.

Aphrodite let out a scream as swords and knifes hit her skin. We all knew we couldn't kill her, we did, we just wanted to sidetrack her long enough to break Zeus free and get the mirror.

"Children of Ares?" She cried as some one hit her across the cheek with a knife, she started bleeding.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She screamed, she tossed the mirror towards Zeus, "HOLD THAT!" She screamed, as she turned to wards the nearest Ares kid. She reached out her hand as she did, she turned to Goddess form. She lifted the poor kid right off the ground and threw him back down.

"NEXT WAVE!" Clarisse screamed, and then she looked at Ron and me. "Go for it now's your chance."  
>So as Ares kids stormed forward, Ron and I slid through the crowd. Towards Zeus who was standing dumbfounded, off the side.<p>

"Lord Zeus?" I asked, as soon as we had reached him.

Zeus just stared, "Who's Zeus?" He muttered, He was lost as long as he was under Aphrodite's charm.

I reached for the mirror, Zeus shook his head, "The mirror is for Lady Aphrodite." He muttered he pulled the mirror out of my reach.

I turned to Ron, "I'm not going to try to get the mirror, he might hurt me and not mean to. Do you have some sort of spell that could shock him out of it? Not hurt him, but shock him out of it?"

Ron shrugged, "I could do the disarming spell on him, that would get the mirror out of his hand, but it would hurt and the mirror would go flying."  
>I shook my head, "We can't risk the mirror breaking, that might trap Percy and the others forever."<p>

"Then I've got nothing." Ron said.

"Hey what about the spell Hermione used to get my bracelet?"  
>"Accio? I'll try." Ron said.<p>

"ACCIO MAGIC MIRROR." He cried, the mirror didn't move.

Zeus chuckled, "Lady Aphrodite was smart she put charms on the mirror."

Ron rolled his eyes, "My magic is no good against God charms."  
>I sighed, "Then we will have to wait till this thing wears off."<br>"I hope we have that time." Ron said pointing, I looked.

Goddess Aphrodite was picking up kids and chucking them back at the ground. Clarisse kept sending more, but they were slowly winding down. I mean Aphrodite was immortal.

I turned back to Zeus, "Did Aphrodite put a charm on you?" I asked.

Zeus laughed, "Why of course."  
>Wow this was a bad charm if he would tell me that, "How long does it last?" I asked.<p>

"Ten hours."  
>"How many hours ago did she cast it on you?"<br>"Nine hours thirty minutes."  
>"Thirty minutes." Ron said.<p>

"Till it wears off." I said.

"We should tell Clarisse." Ron said.

"I'll go you watch Zeus!" I cried taking off.

"CLARISSE!" I screamed, Clarisse turned to me.

"You get the mirror?" She asked. She was sweating.

"No not yet, Zeus' charm wears off in thirty minutes, can your troops hold Aphrodite off that long?"  
>Clarisse looked over at the kids, "I'm not sure they are fighting hard. Really hard, but Aphrodite is fighting hard too."<p>

I nodded, "Please Clarisse try. I need Percy." I said.

"Okay Princess, thirty minutes."  
>"Thirty minutes!" I cried as I ran back to Ron.<p>

"Clarisse said she'll try." I told Ron.

Ron nodded, and pointed his wand at Aphrodite, he mumbled something and a spark of light jumped from his wand and hit Aphrodite in the face. She dropped the poor girl she was holding and grabbed her face in pain.  
>I high fived Ron, "Good job."<br>"Only twenty-eight minutes." Ron said.

"Twenty-eight." I muttered back but as I looked on back on the campers. I wasn't sure they were going to make it that long. Because Aphrodite was doing a good job of picking them off four at a time. Two in her hands and two under her feet. Crushing them to the floor. I could hear the breaking of bones from here.

"They are going to be sore in the morning." Ron said rubbing his arm.

"You can bet on that." I said as I watched a brand new batch of kids run forward, half attacked Aphrodite the other half dragged wounded friends out of the line of fire. Do you know that feeling, where you want to look away but it's just not possible. That's how I felt as I watched Aphrodite pick kids and toss them down like rag dolls. Their bones snapped, and I saw children of Ares, crying. Real tears. They were tough, but no one was tough enough to last against Aphrodite for long.

So I shut my eyes and just hoped, there was enough of them to keep Aphrodite bust for twenty-five more minutes. But as Aphrodite flung one of Clarisse's brothers to the ground, doubts formed.


	26. Chapter 26: The End

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Percy:

"What was that noise?" Hermione asked.

"What noise?" I asked.

"That!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Shhh, listen." Hermione hissed.

Harry and I stepped to her sides. And you could hear, screaming and yelling and above it all I could hear Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I called, but she didn't call back.  
>"It's Annabeth! She has come to save us!" I cried taking Harry and Hermione into a hug.<p>

"Percy! To tight! Can't breath." Hermione cried. I let go.

"Annabeth!" I cried again.

"Percy have you lost it? She only has Ron and her, they might as well jump in the mirror." Hermione said.

"But Hermione why is their all that screaming?" I asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  
>Athena sighed, "If only I could get to my daughter, I could know what she is doing."<br>"Something great what ever it is." I said.

"And you doubted her." Harry said.

"Did not." I said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's all we need is for you two to start to fight."

"Hermione we aren't fighting." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Well what's ever going on out there, let's hope it gets us out this mirror."  
>"Missing Ron?" Harry asked.<p>

Hermione turned pink, "No of course not! I mean- maybe."

Harry smiled at her, I laughed.

"CLARISSE TEN MORE MINUTES!" I heard Annabeth yell.

"Clarisse?" I asked.

"Who's Clarisse?" Harry asked.

"A child of Ares, she is tough as nails and tried to shove me into a toilet on my first day of camp."  
>"Tried?" Hermione asked.<p>

I waved my hands towards Poseidon, "Son of Poseidon, I controlled the water and blasted her."  
>"Ah." Hermione said looking up.<p>

I looked with her, all we could see was the sky of Olympus.

"Do you think we are sitting on a table?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head, "Aphrodite would never set this mirror down. I think we are still being held."  
>Another yell.<p>

"NINE MINUTES!" Annabeth screamed.

"Nine minutes till what?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged, "How am I suppose to know. Sort of trapped in a mirror at the moment. "  
>I rolled my eyes, and sighed, because all I could do was hope that the nine minutes was not a bad thing. Like in nine minutes everyone in the mirror was going to die. That be bad...<p>

Annabeth:

"NINE MINUTES!" I screamed at Clarisse who gave me a thumbs up. Though many were hurt, we still had kids fighting.

Ron had gone to join, firing spells from a safe distance. A small group was still standing with Chris and Clarisse waiting for their turn.

I was standing in front of Zeus, so the minute the charm broke I could explain everything and get Percy out of the mirror.

"HELP!" An Ares kid wailed she was tossed up in the air by Aphrodite and Aphrodite used her giant hand like a baseball bat and smacked the girl back down.

Clarisse shook her head sadly and sent one of the kids in her group to pull the girl away before she could be hurt anymore.

Another girl in the group broke down in tears and Clarisse took her into her arms and hugged her. "She'll be okay Cindy, she'll be okay."  
>I looked away and up at the mirror. I wondered if Hermione, Harry, and Percy had picked up on that something was going on.<p>

"MOVE OUT!" Clarisse screamed, her small group, and her and Chris took off running.

Ron sent another spell flying. Aphrodite screamed. Clarisse ran straight past her leg, dragging her sword across it as she ran.

Aphrodite, temporally blinded reached down. Slamming her hand, she grabbed Clarisse and chucked her hard.  
>"NO!" Chris screamed.<p>

Clarisse hit the ground with the loudest thump I had heard all day. Chris forgot he was suppose to be leading a war. I forgot I was suppose to be watching the mirror. We both spirited to Clarisse. Chris was on his knees.

"CLARISSE?" He cried leaning over her.

Clarisse blinked, "It hurts." She moaned, a tear ran down her face.  
>Chris started to cry to, he gently placed his hand on Clarisse cheek.<br>Clarisse leaned her head into Chris' hand.  
>"I'm going to be ok, She just broke a bone or two." Clarisse said weakly.<p>

Chris nodded, "I believe you."

Clarisse blinked again, "Chris?" She asked raising her hand.

Chris looked at her. "What Clarisse?"  
>"I..." She coughed.<p>

"What is it Clarisse?"

"I love you." Clarisse muttered, new tears formed in Chris' eyes. I smiled.

"I love you too." Chris whispered.

"If you tell anyone I will beat you silly." Clarisse said and then she blacked out.

Chris looked up at me, "She's alright." He said. I nodded.

"ANNABETH!" Ron screamed I looked up.

He was pointing at the clock, "THE TIME! IT'S TIME!" He screamed, I jumped up.

"Go Chris keep the demon busy!" I cried running back towards Zeus.

Zeus was shaking his head like he was trying to come out of a daze.

"Lord Zeus!" I cried.

Zeus looked down at me, "Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, what is going on?"  
>I quickly explained, throwing my hands up to emphasize points.<p>

"This mirror?" Zeus asked, I nodded.

"But Lord Zeus, first you must stop Aphrodite." I said pointing. Zeus looked.

"Oh, my." He muttered. Slowly he swirled into God form.

"Stay here." He command setting the mirror into my hand.. I watched as he walked across Olympus, towards Aphrodite who didn't see him coming because she was to busy trying to grab Chris.

"APHRODITE!" Zeus bellowed, Aphrodite turned slowly.

Zeus grabbed her before she could put any charm on him, and slowly Aphrodite turned into human form.

"LET! ME! GO!" She wailed.

"No, Aphrodite you have done enough harm. Now tell me how to get Annabeth's friends and Poseidon and Athena out of the mirror."

"NEVER!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Then you will have to go in your own form of cage till you tell us." Zeus waved his hand and a yellow cage formed, he shoved Aphrodite in it.

"YOU LET ME OUT!" Aphrodite wailed.

"No, Aphrodite I will not. I made the mistake of not locking you up the first time."  
>Chris came to stand beside me with Ron. I smiled at him.<p>

"Hey! Princess stop smiling at my man." A voice cried. I turned around. Clarisse was limping towards us, her hand wrapped around her waist.  
>"CLARISSE!" Chris cried running towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to limp the rest of the way over.<p>

"Wow, Clarisse you are tough." I said.

"Daughter of Ares, Princess." Clarisse said.

I laughed, "Of Course."

"Now what's with Blondie?" Clarisse asked.

"She won't answer us how to get everyone out of the mirror." Ron said.

Clarisse looked at the mirror in my hands, "Can I see it? Dad learned a few things from dating that." She waved her hand at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite made a face, "Child of Ares, I never told your father enough to break the mirror's charm."  
>Clarisse bust out laughing, "Thanks Aphrodite, you gave me the answer."<p>

Then Clarisse went on to explain what kind of charm was on the mirror to Zeus. I guess Ares had learned.

So Zeus gently took the mirror from me and held it up. He said a few words over it and slowly the mirror started to melt. I took a deep breath, but then I heard his voice.

"What's going on?" Percy screamed.

And I felt the warm tears appear in my eyes. And as Percy fell from the mirror, my heart picked up.

Percy shook his head and stood up. That was it, I broke away from where I was standing and threw myself into Percy's arms.

"PERCY!" I cried tears pouring down my face.

It took Percy a second but then he realized it was me. He wrapped his arms around me and we both were crying.

"Annabeth!" He cried, running his fingers through my hair.

I squeezed him tighter into my hug, "Percy! I've missed you."  
>"As I missed you." He whispered.<p>

I leaned my head on his shoulder as more tears poured.

"I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again Annabeth." He said as tears dripped down his face.

"I didn't think I would see you again." I told him.

Percy took my face in his hands and kissed me. "I love you Annabeth."  
>"I love you too." I said.<p>

"Aw look at that Chris, LOVEBIRDS!" Clarisse cried.

Percy wiped his eyes, "Clarisse I owe you for helping my girl." He said.

"I know Jackson, I know."

"Uh, not to interrupt."  
>I turned around, my mother (human form) was standing there.<br>"MOM!" I screamed, I ran and hugged her.

"Oh Annabeth." Athena said.

"Mom." I muttered.  
>Athena smiled and I looked over Percy was hugging Poseidon.<p>

"We were both worried about you guys." I told her.

"Annabeth, you know I'm strong why did you worry?" Athena asked.

"Because I thought Aphrodite had hurt you."

Athena laughed, "My dear daughter, Aphrodite doesn't have the courage to hurt me."  
>I hugged my mother again, I was glad everyone who was in the mirror was now safe.<p>

Ron:

I was glad to see Percy climb out of the mirror and Annabeth be all happy and then her mom and Poseidon. But I was waiting on two people.

And when I heard their voices, I smiled.

Hermione fell out of the mirror first, followed right by Harry.

Hermione spotted me before Harry did. She ran for me and flung her arms around me.

"Oh Ron! When you didn't end up in the mirror we thought you were dead!" Hermione cried, and I realized she was crying. I hugged her tighter.

"But I'm not dead." I said.  
>Hermione smiled at me, her eyes sparkling and then I couldn't hold it in any longer.<p>

I leaned down and kissed her! Kissed her right on the lips and _she _kissed _me _back!  
>"I- I love you Hermione." I said.<p>

Hermione blushed, "I love you too Ron."  
>There was a loud whistle and I looked up. Clarisse was standing her arm wrapped around Chris.<p>

"Told you." She said, I blushed.

"Good job buddy." Harry whispered in my ear.

I looked back at Hermione who was smiling from ear to ear.

This _so_ was my happy ending.

Percy:

"So can you explain this to me?" I asked as we headed back to camp.

"Seaweed Brain for the LAST time it's a long story that I only want to explain once, and I'll do that at camp." Annabeth said.

"Fine." I muttered taking her hand.

She smiled, "Love you Seaweed Brain."  
>"Love you too Wise Girl."<p>

I turned and looked out the truck window. Ron had his arms around Hermione and him, Harry, and Hermione were laughing.

"It looks like they are glad they are back together." I said.

Annabeth shot me a look, "And you aren't happy about being back with me?"  
>"I'm super happy." I told her kissing her cheek.<p>

"You better be." Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth:

Back at camp, I was hugged three times, once by Grover, once by Chiron, and once by Rachel. All who were glad to see I wasn't dead. All the injured Ares kids were taken by Grover and Rachel to be carried for. Chiron took Percy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I into his office were Percy, Harry, and Hermione told about the mirror and Ron and I filled the blanks on what was happening outside the mirror.

Then Chiron told us the Gods had contacted him that tomorrow morning they would be coming to get the trio.

Then all of us were sent off to sleep. But before going to bed, I went to see Clarisse and once again thanked her. It turned out Clarisse had a broken leg, three broken ribs, one arm was broken as far broken as it could get and the other's wrist was broken. She had also managed to break all ten fingers. Other then that, Clarisse was bruised and okay.  
>"Thanks for everything." I told her, as Rachel helped Grover to wrap up her fingers.<br>"No problem Princess." Clarisse said. I smiled and with that left to go to bed.

Percy was waiting on me. He took me into his arms. I smiled and kissed him, there had been one time I thought I never be held in his arms again.

"Night." I whispered to him as he slept on my floor.

"Night." He muttered back. And soon we were both fast asleep. It had been a long day.

The next morning, there was more tears. I hugged Hermione, Ron, and Harry goodbye.

"Keep Hermione close." I whispered in Ron's ear.  
>Ron rolled his eyes. "I will."<br>I smiled, and Percy hugged them too.

And then Athena and Zeus appeared.  
>"Thank Lord Zeus and Lady Athena." Percy said bowing.<p>

"After what you did to save us both, this is the least we could do." Athena said.

She smiled at me, "Son of Poseidon treat my daughter right."

"Good luck defeating Voldemort." Percy said.

Ron laughed, "After what we just went through Voldemort is nothing!"

Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Write us a letter when you get home." I said.

Hermione nodded, "We will."  
>I smiled, because in those days of war I had made three new friends.<p>

"Bye." Percy and I waved as Athena and Zeus took Hermione, Ron, and Harry and disappeared with a crack.

"It's going to be too quiet now." Percy said.

"We could go stick you out in the middle of New York and you could yell I'm a Half-Blood that ought to get some monster." I said taking his hand.

"No monster will ever equal Aphrodite." Percy laughed.

I nodded, "Not even Scylla or Charybdis."

"Not even Scylla or Charybdis." Percy agreed.

Both of us burst out laughing as we walked down the hill and into a beautiful sunset.

**The End**

**Author's Note: It feels wrong to write those words. The end! But your lucky, for all the readers. I'm writing an epilogue. YAY!  
>All I can say is thank you. Thank you, thank you! This story wouldn't be what it is without you guys. Twenty-six chapters and an epilogue. Its sad to end it. What am I suppose to do? (Now I know how J.K. Rowling felt.) Don't worry as I write this tons more ideas are slamming into my brain. :) I'm going to right other Percy Jackson fiction some time soon. Most likely about Fred and George meeting the Stroll brothers. I'm also going to do Hunger Games and The Caster Chronicles. <strong>

**Also the Scylla and Charybdis thing came from reading the Odyssey in class. If you haven't read the Odyssey YOU MUST! It is the best Greek epic poem ever! I love it. You must read it! MUST!  
>Sorry for the rant up there about the Odyssey. <strong>

**Well I've got to get writing on the epilogue before you reviewers figure out where I live and come hunt me down. **

**I'm sorry it had to end. All great books have to end. I'm SORRY! **


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Camp Half-Blood was in full swing that summer. I was running around telling the Athena kids what to do. While Percy sat back and laughed because he still was the only one in his cabin.

Clarisse had made a full recovery in less then three weeks (with the help of ambrosia) which made her even more feared over camp, that and the fact she took on a Goddess. The Ares cabin had never been cleaner.

It was early one morning I was patrolling camp, making sure the Hermes kids weren't up on and early stealing spree, when Rachel came walking across the field towards me. Waving a piece of paper.

"This is for you and Percy." She told me.

"Percy's still asleep." I told her.

"Well go wake him, I'll take over for you."  
>"Thanks Rachel." I said hugging her.<p>

I ran for the Poseidon cabin and shoved the door open.

Percy was snoring (and drooling) in his sleep.  
>"PERCY!" I screamed in his ear.<p>

"Mom!" Percy moaned in his sleep.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY WAKE UP!" I screamed.

Percy rolled over and blinked, "Annabeth? What time is it?" He asked.

I looked at the clock, "Seven."  
>"To early!" He moaned.<p>

"Percy I have something for you." Percy sat up.

"What is it?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I haven't opened it yet."

Percy leaned over my shoulder wrapping his around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Open it." He muttered in my ear.

I gently pulled the paper open.

"It's a letter." I said.

"From who?" I asked.

I scanned the letter, and smiled, "The trio." I said.

Percy laughed, "Read it to me."

"Ok," I said,

"_Dear Percy and Annabeth,  
>I thought we should tell you, we defeated Voldemort. Well Harry defeated him. But anyway. We were welcomed home by everyone. Everyone was so worried we were all dead. We didn't tell them about the Gods. We told them we had been hiding out in the forest. <em>

_ Moving on, Ron's brother died in the our war. Ron and Ginny are morning. (Ginny is Ron's brother and Harry's girlfriend) Luckily, Ron has me and Ginny has Harry.  
>We have to re-build Hogwarts. It will take awhile, but I think once we are done it will over all be a better place. <em>

_ We miss Camp Half-blood and all of you who helped us. Tell Clarisse we miss her. _

_ Ron says don't. Do, he is just afraid of her.  
>Well, I have to go, Ron, Harry, and I have to help fix Hogwarts and burry the dead. <em>

_ With Love,_

_ Ron, Harry, and Hermione._"

"That's nice." Percy said.

"I feel bad for Ron."  
>Percy nodded.<p>

"I miss those three." I said.

Percy nodded again.

I smiled, "Percy?" I asked.

Percy looked at me, "What?" He asked.

"Was there something you we suppose to do this morning?"  
>Percy rubbed his head, "Uh, uh I would say no, but this is one of those girl's test that I will fail if I say no."<br>"Your smart. You were suppose to do patrol with me."

"I was?" Percy asked.

"Yes."  
>"Oh."<br>"Now you get to do it for the next three mornings." I said.

"NO!" Percy moaned.

"Maybe you can get out of it, if you oh I don't know, were really nice to a special girl."  
>Percy rolled his eyes, "I love you Annabeth." he whispered and he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

"Love you too Percy." I laughed.

"So am I out of morning portal."  
>I laughed, "Sure Seaweed Brain."<br>From outside the Poseidon cabin door voices started to rise.

"Breakfast time!" Percy said rubbing his hands together.

"Come on let's go." I said rolling my eyes.

So together Percy and I headed out for breakfast. As we did I tucked the letter into my back pocket. I would have to write them back later.

Who knew, maybe I would get to one day see Hogwarts. I mean I was going to have to go to London when Hermione and Ron got married. Or was I jumping ahead to far?  
>I laughed to myself and leaned against Percy. What had started out bad had ended great.<p> 


End file.
